Aventures : Une journée de héros
by Karma1516
Summary: Nos quatre aventuriers préférés que sont Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek Von Krayn et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, décident de faire une halte dans un village d'apparence tranquille. Mais bon, les aventuriers n'ont jamais pu profiter de leurs vacances, et ça ne changera pas cette fois-ci !
1. Prologue : Le réveil des héros

Prologue : Le réveil des héros

Le jour se levait sur le village de Vaulanne. Le coq se mit à chanter, les gens se levaient et commençaient donc leur journée. Bientôt, le village tout entier était déjà actif alors que le fond de l'air était légèrement frais. Cette nuit d'été fut plus fraîche que prévu, mais qu'importe, pour une fois qu'on ne pourrait pas de chaud. Donc, les villageois étaient réveillés. Y compris Madame Yvlan, l'aubergiste. Mais elle était légèrement fatiguée. Les clients d'hier soir ont fait la fête jusque tard dans la nuit. Heureusement que l'auberge était en retrait par rapport au reste du bourg, car ces voyageurs-là étaient bruyants. Mais qu'importe, ils avaient de l'argent. D'une quête précédente, qu'ils disaient. Quatre gaillards, tous très particuliers, du genre qui se répère de loin. Une chose était sûre, c'était pas des espions en voyage. Et c'était surtout l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle monte donc les marchés et se dirigea vers la porte au fond à gauche. Elle s'approcha et s'apprêta donc à frapper à la porte...

Théo : _100/100_ **Échec critique de perception**

Notre inquisiteur national était d'humeur à fracasser les portes aujourd'hui, et n'a pas pensé à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a vu les bras et les jambes dépasser de la porte qu'il avait sorti de ses gonds qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait peut-être pas gardé. Ses compagnons, déjà gênés par le bruit de l'armure de Théo quand celui-ci s'était rhabillé, étaient maintenant totalement réveillés par le bruit de la porte sortie de ses gonds. Et Bob fut le premier à réagir à ce qu'il voyait :  
"Théo, t'es sérieux, là ?! Bordel, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! AAHHH ! Ma tête... La gueule de bois que j'ai...  
-Dis-toi que la vieille a une vraie gueule en bois, maintenant... Ah, ah, ah...  
-Shin. Ta gueule. Juste. Ta gueule... C'est pas le moment pour ce genre de blagues...  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Théo a encore tué une petite fille ?  
-Grun, je te le répète : la petite fille n'est pas morte. Je l'ai sauvée et menée vers un monde meilleur.  
-L'Au-Delà ?  
-Non. Un monde où ses parents s'occupent d'elle, comme tous les habitants de son village...  
-L'Au-Delà ?  
-Grun, si tu savais comme tu m'énerves...  
-Théo, c'est pas le moment, lui dit Bob, il faut que tu soigne l'aubergiste, ou on va avoir de sérieux problèmes dans peu de temps...  
-J'ai pas envie.  
-Théo, c'est pas le moment. Pense à tous les gens qui se trouvent dehors. T'as envie qu'ils nous attaquent parce qu'on est une menace ?  
-Ce sera pas qu'une menace s'ils essaient... répondit Théo.  
-Pense aux principes des paladins et des inquisiteurs, Théo. Souviens-toi que tu dois sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. J'suis quasiment sûr que c'est une veuve. Quasiment. Enfin, bref... Sauve-là, s'il te plaît ! J'aimerais aussi pouvoir me reposer tranquillement dans la bourgade pendant quelques jours. Tu sais, comme des vraies vacances...  
-Hhhmmm... *soupir* D'accord... Mais juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle ne meure pas.  
-Il n'y a même pas de danger !  
-Rien à foutre !  
-Oh, putain... Très bien ! On va l'installer dans son lit, qui doit se trouver au rez-de-chaussée. Shin, Grun, on a besoin de votre aide !  
-Ok !" Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Le groupe déplaça donc la femme jusqu'à sa chambre située dans la partie privée de l'établissement. Ils avaient la chance d'être les seuls clients actuels car ils n'étaient clairement pas discrets.  
Et pendant que Grunlek réparait la porte, Théo soignait donc sa victime, Shin mangeait une pomme trouvée dans la cuisine, et Bob réfléchissait aux excuses possibles pour expliquer cet accident, ainsi qu'à tous les malheureux choix de carrière qu'il a fait durant sa vie... ( _Pourquoi j'ai voulu voyager avec lui... *cri interne*)._

Finalement, les soins de Théo se sont révélés plus efficaces que prévus, et la vieille dame plutôt corpulente ( ils ont légèrement mal au dos) finit par se réveiller. Par chance, elle a oublié la minute précédant l'incident. Bob se mit alors à lui raconter qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers, et que l'inquisiteur l'a sauvé, tout en se maudissant lui-même d'être aussi bon menteur. Pour les remercier, l'aubergiste leur offrir donc le logis pendant une semaine gratuitement, repas inclus.

Le pyro-mage aurait voulu une ville plus grande, avec un bordel de préférence, mais l'attrait de la tranquillité d'un village était aussi très fort. Shin voulait rester car on était toujours très proche de la nature ici. Grunlek voulait rester car c'était gratuit. Et Théo voulait juste se battre, et il semblait que le maire de Vaulanne avait une mission pour les aventuriers.

Leur précédente quête avait failli leur coûté la vie, mais les avait aussi rendu riches pour au moins un mois. Un mois sans se soucier des factures ! Affronter un gobelin mutant géant était peut-être dangereux, mais ça a valu le coup. Mais à part Théo, aucun des "héros" n'avait envie de retourner au combat. C'était donc l'heure de l'inquisiteur, l'heure de sa mission en solitaire.


	2. Chapitre 1: Inquisiteur de l'année

"Je suis Théo de Silverberg, Inquisiteur de l'Église de la lumière. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un travail pour les aventuriers.

-Oui, en effet, mon cher Inquisiteur. Le village a besoin d'aide, même si cela ne se voit pas au premier abord."

La demeure du maire Derutwon, à l'inverse de l'auberge, se trouvait elle au centre du bourg. C'était la maison la plus imposante grâce à ses deux étages. Le village, pour une raison inconnue, élit un maire tous les six ans, et celui-ci est donc le chef élu du village. Il s'agit d'un exemple exceptionnel de monarchie dans un monde régi par les monarchies. Pourtant, la servante qui a accueillie Théo lui a dit que le maire en était à son quatrième mandat. Il dirigeait le village depuis maintenant vingt ans. Le bureau se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de la bâtisse, la première porte à gauche dans le hall d'entrée. Le reste de la maison était presque entièrement privé, la servante rouge de bonheur devant le charisme de Théo n'ayant pas eu le temps de lui parler plus que cela. La discussion avait alors commencé avec le maire :

"Voyez-vous, chaque nuit on entend des bruits dans le cimetière. Comme si quelqu'un pleurait. Les villageois les plus courageux n'ont pourtant trouvé nulle trace de présence. Les pleurs s'arrêtaient à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans le cimetière. Des rumeurs se répandent. La plupart des gens pense qu'il s'agit d'un fantôme. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il y a eu beaucoup de disparitions ces derniers temps dans la région. Il se murmure de plus en plus que ce fantôme en est la cause. J'aimerais donc que vous nous debarrassiez de lui. Ainsi, nous pourront reprendre le cours normal de nos vies. Vous serez bien sûr grassement payé.

-J'accepte. Je jure sur l'honneur de l'Église de la Lumière de découvrir la vérité, et s'il le faut, abattre les hérésies qui se dresseront sur mon chemin !

-Vous comptez vous en occuper seul ? N'avez-vous pas des compagnons pour vous assistez dans cette mission ?

-Ce sont des bons à rien fainéants qui disent être venus prendre des vacances. Je me débrouillerai seul.

-Mais c'est peut-être dangereux !

-Qu'importe ! Je suis assez fort pour m'occuper de cette affaire seul !"

Et avant même que le maire Derutwon ait eu le temps de répliquer, Théo était déjà dehors. Celui-ci se mit alors à marmonner:

"J'ai pas besoin d'eux. J'ai certainement pas besoin d'un archer qui sait pas tirer, ni d'une hérésie pour me crier dessus. Et j'ai encore moins besoin d'un nain pour me rabaisser plus bas que lui ! C'est pas ma faute s'il réussit tout ce que je rate...

-Monsieur ! La balle s'il vous plaît !"

L'Inquisiteur se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait une balle en cuir à ses pieds. Les enfants qui la réclamaient se trouvaient à sa gauche. Il fut tenté de tirer à pleine puissance le ballon dans leurs têtes, mais il aurait eu des problèmes, et il préfère quand même être payé après s'être occupé du fantôme. Il rendit donc le ballon aux enfants avec un sourire presque malsain. Mais au lieu de fuir devant lui comme le font la plupart des autres enfants, les filles et les garçons se regardent entre eux et demandent alors en coeur à Théo:

"Est-ce que vous allez lui faire du mal ?

-De qui vous parlez ?

-Ben, d'elle, reprend un des garçons. La fille qui se promène dans le cimetière.

-Vous avez vu le fantôme ?

-Je sais pas si c'était le fantôme, mais on aurait dit une ombre. Et elle avait une voix de fille. Elle se promenait au milieu des tombes, et les regardaient toutes.

-Comment vous avez pu voir un fantôme ? Vous ne dormiez pas ou quoi ?!

-Mais... on l'a vu en pleine journée ! D'ailleurs, il y a que nous qui l'avons vu. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un adulte entrait dans le cimetière, elle se cachait.

-Vous avez vu son visage ?

-Non, elle portait un masque. Un masque en terre tout marron !

-Et elle vous a vu ?

-Non.

-KLYDE ! Par tous les dieux, éloigne-toi de cet homme !

-Et vous, vous êtes...?

-La mère du petit garçon auquel je vous interdit de parler, répliqua une dame à la forte corpulence et qui portait un panier en oseille plutôt grand et recouvert d'un drap rouge à carreaux, ce que Théo trouvait non original.

-Écoutez, j'étais seulement en train de discuter avec eux à propos du cimetière !"

Le visage de la mère de Klyde devint alors blême, et elle se saisit d'un couteau qui se trouvait dans le panier, à côté de la charcuterie, du fromage, des oeufs et des fruits. Théo réagit immédiatement et l'empêcha de l'égorger, fit tomber le couteau, la repoussa d'un coup de tête, recula d'un pas arrière et mit en avant son bouclier. Et avant de charger, il se mit à crier:

"POUR LA SAINTE JUSTICE DE LA LUMIÈRE !" Et il chargea. Un coup direct à la tête. Elle tomba au sol. Et pendant qu'il nettoyait le sang sur son bouclier, Théo dit d'un air triomphal:

"L'Inquisition gagne encore !" Et il s'éloigna, fier de lui, laissant derrière lui la dame au sol, les enfants en état de choc et les larmes aux yeux, et les passants effrayés par cet Inquisiteur d'une brutalité sans nom. C'est à ce moment-là que Théo une silhouette bleue filer devant lui en direction du cimetière, tandis qu'il entendait des cris au loin. Intrigué, il décida de suivre le fuyard.


	3. Chapitre 2: Shin des bois

Après le départ de Théo de l'auberge, ses compagnons ont décidé de profiter de leurs vacances et de visiter le village de Vaulanne. Shin partit le premier de l'auberge, quelques instants avant ses deux autres compagnons. Il se dirigea rapidement vers une grange à l'écart et entreprit de l'escalader sans être vu afin de repérer les points d'intérêt du bourg. Une fois en haut, il repère la plus grande demeure au centre du village, ainsi qu'un cimetière de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Il vit aussi un groupe d'enfants à côté de la demeure dans laquelle entrait. C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix venant d'en dessous de lui :

"Je vais réussir cette fois ! Vous allez voir ! Je suis le meilleur archer du village ! Se vanta une voix de jeune garçon.

-Ah bon ? Demanda une voix de petite fille.

-Ah moins, tu essaies. Se moqua un autre garçon." Shin regarda ce qu'il se passait et vit trois enfants qui s'entrainaient à tirer à l'arc sur une cible dans un champ voisin. Les regarder le rendait heureux. Il se sentait alors pris d'une envie de les aider à utiliser l'arc qui semblait peut-être un peu grand pour eux. Il sauta donc et atterrit derrière eux. Surpris, les enfants crièrent, mais ne fuirent pas devant cet inconnu encapuchonné. Lui aussi portait un arc dans son dos, et cela les fascinait. Shin entreprit donc de leur montrer ses propres compétences d'archerie, et bientôt, il gagna leur confiance. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau qu'il était osa alors leur demander pourquoi ils voulaient maîtriser l'archerie.

"Bah, c'est pour la vaincre ! Répondit le plus grand et le plus déterminé des enfants.

-Vaincre qui ?

-La fille fantôme qui se promène dans le cimetière, pardi ! Celle-ci qui kidnappe les gens et les emmène dans la crypte.

-Euh... Attends... Quoi ?! Un fantôme ? Une crypte ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est le village du fantôme dont tout le monde parle ?!

-Bah ouais ! Euh, ça va ? Pourquoi vous tremblez ?

-P...Pour rien ! Donc, vous.. euh... vous voulez affrontez un fantôme avec des flèches ? C'est censé être immatériel ?!

-Si, mais on s'en fiche ! Le fantôme nous a pris notre père à moi et ma soeur ! Il faut qu'on le tue si on le retrouver ! Le problème, c'est que les adultes nous interdisent d'approcher le cimetière, je sais pas pourquoi... Je comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent pas aller chercher Papa... finit-il les larmes aux yeux. Shin se sentait vraiment désolé pour le gamin. Il commençait à être intrigué par cette histoire. Mais les fantômes... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il tremblait de plus en plus.

"Monsieur, demanda la petite fille. Vous voulez être notre papa ?" Shin tira complètement à coté de la cible. Il répondit alors:

"Écoute petite, je peux pas, je suis sur que le tien va finir par revenir ! Et puis, j'ai PLEIN de raisons de ne pas pouvoir être ton papa ! Plein... Oh, pourquoi j'ai toujours la poisse ? Finit Shin en bandant son arc.

-Euh, moi aussi, j'ai une question à poser...

-Pose-là, vas-y.

-Votre peau du visage, elle a l'air bleue. Ça veut dire que vous êtes un demi-élémentaire d'eau, c'est ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et vous maniez un arc ?

-Oui..." C'est alors que Shin pensa à quelque chose. Et si... Non, pas encore. Il peut pas visiter autant de villes et de villages. Il avait trente ans à peine. Oui, il avait l'âge de l'être. Mais quand même... Pas encore...

-Alors, petit ? Demanda-t-il en tremblant encore plus qu'en pensant aux fantômes, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

-Maman en avait parlé...

-P...Petit... -Qu'est-ce que...

-...P...Pa...

\- Neledispas Neledispas Neledispas Neledispas Neledispas Neledispas Neledispas Neledispas, pensa Shin très fort.

-Papa ?

-RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

La flèche partit, ricocha contre la barrière au fond du champ, rebondit contre un épouvantail habillé dune vieille armure usée, ricocha à nouveau contre le bord de la cible fait en métal, passa entre Shin se tenant la tête visage vers le ciel et hurlant un grand "NNNNNOOOOOONNNNNNN", et les enfants plus que surpris par son comportement, traversa les deux murs de la grange et finit par se planter dans un mur de la maison voisine, explosant au passage une étagère. Les deux femmes qui se trouvaient là crièrent, sortirent en catastrophe, et virent une silhouette bleue filer devant elles. L'une d'elles reconnut alors le fuyard:

"Shin !? C'est toi ? SHIN !" Mais le demi-élémentaire continuait sa route, passant à toute vitesse devant un Théo victorieux et fier de lui, et finit par hurler :

"Putain ! Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de connerie !? Bordel ! FAIS CHIIIIEEEER !"


	4. Chapitre 3: Un nain contournable

Grunlek sortit à la suite de Shin de l'auberge. Celui-ci avait déjà disparu du champ de vision du nain. Ce dernier se mit à Eden, la louve qui les accompagnaient assez régulièrement dans leurs aventures. Celle-ci était restée en dehors de la ville. Ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre facilement. Mais elle évitait les bourgs, où elle n'était pas à sa place. Grunlek décida donc de balader dans le village. Et rapidement, il vit l'échoppe d'un forgeron. Ayant comme presque tous ses congénères un attrait naturel pour l'artisanat, il entrait sans hésiter à l'intérieur de l'atelier. Il vit alors le forgeron qui s'affairait dans son atelier. Ce dernier était rempli d'outils du quotidien comme des râteaux, des fourches, des pelles, des faux, des seaux, des couverts... L'homme remarqua le nain et lui demanda s'il souhaitait quelque chose.  
"Non, je regardais juste vos oeuvres. On voit que vous avez du talent. Ces outils sont vraiment biens faits.  
-Vous trouvez ?" Répondit le forgeron à la barbe presque aussi fournie que Grunlek. Costaud comme il l'était, c'était l'archétype du forgeron. Celui-ci aperçut alors le bras droit et l'oeil gauche métalliques de Grunlek. Il était a la fois méfiant et facsciné par ces engins.  
"Vous êtes un aventurier, c'est ça ?  
-En effet, comment vous l'avez deviné ? Mes blessures, je suppose ?  
-Oui. On voit rarement des nains dans le coin. Quand c'est pas des soldats, c'est des aventuriers. Dites, je sais que je suis plutôt indiscret, mais est-ce que je pourrais examiner votre bras ? Je n'ai jamais vu une technologie pareille.  
-Je..." Hésita Grunlek. D'habitude, il refusait toujours poliment. Mais cette fois, quelque chose l'avait interpellé. Quelque chose dont il voulait parler avec le forgeron. Il accepta sous certaines conditions, dont celle qu'il décide de l'arrêt de l'examen. Heureux, le forgeron accepta sans problème. On voit que son travail était sa passion. Comme un enfant, mais avec les gestes précis d'un artisan aux doigts de fées, il commença à regarder de plus près le dispositif qui démarrait de l'épaule droite du nain. Alors qu'il regardait et touchait même un peu au bras, Grunlek se mit alors à lui parler :  
"Dites-moi, j'ai remarqué quelque chose dans votre magasin.  
-Hhhmmm, hhmmm... répondit le forgeron trop occupé avec ce nouveau jouet.  
-Vous avez un talent remarquable. Et je constate aussi que vous êtes un pacifiste dans l'âme ! En effet, vous n'avez pas une seule arme dans votre échoppe !"  
Grunlek était conscient que ce n'était pas normal. Fabriquer des armes est essentiel ne serait-ce que s'entraîner, et aider à la défense du village en cas de problème. Et le nain a eu raison. Le forgeron s'est arrêté, puis à repris son examen, tout en marmonnant...  
"Ouais... un pacifiste... un pacifiste forcé surtout...  
-Vous avez dit ?  
-Non. Rien." Grunlek n'insista pas. Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Mais il voyait le regard du forgeron, cette lueur de désespoir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus hésitants. Il commençait à dérégler le bras sans même le vouloir. Et Grunlek, plongé dans ses propres doutes, n'arrangeait pas la situation. Et c'est alors que... La femme du forgeron entra par la porte en face de Grunlek, au moment où son bras décida de devenir indépendant une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci décida alors de tirer un carreau d'arbalète, qui se planta juste à côté de la femme du forgeron, qui lâcha alors le plateau de boissons qu'elle tenait. Les dites boissons ont alors atterrit sur le bras devenu fou qui se mit a se tordre dans tous les sens.  
"Maître nain ! Cria le forgeron, effrayé par ce spectacle et inquiet pour sa femme  
-Tout va bien, j'ai la situation sous contrôle !"  
Le bras se mit à baffer Grunlek. Des cris se firent entendre dehors.  
"Tout ! Va ! Bien ! J'ai ! La ! Situation ! Sous ! Contrôle !  
-Euh..."  
Le bras prit la tête de Grunlek et commença à la fracasser contre le plan de travail en bois du forgeron.  
"Tout... aïe... va... bien... j'ai la... situation... sous... contrôle... !  
-C'est bizarre, j'ai bizarre, j'ai du mal à y croire..." Dit le forgeron sir un ton presque cynique, même si toujours empreint de quelques craintes.  
Le bras saisit Grunlek et l'envoya valser en dehors de la boutique. À terre, épuisé, et avec un bras qui ne lui obéit plus, il dit alors :  
"Tout... va... biieennn...  
-Non, ça m'étonnerait vraiment. Répondit le forgeron de manière acide et désolée en même temps. Lui aussi était sortit de sa boutique.  
Mais finalement, le bras de Grunlek s'est calmé, pour finalement retomber à plat et laisser Grunlek techniquement manchot. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens. Ils criaient et paniquaient. Devant ce désastre inattendu, Grunlek choisit de disparaître, tout en s'excusant auprès du forgeron et de sa femme. Il courut donc à son tour, cherchant un endroit où se cacher.


	5. Chapitre 4: Les feux de l'amour

Bob fut le dernier à sortir de l'auberge. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lieu pour les plaisirs d'adultes, il entreprit une balade dans le village dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque occupation. Il finit par tomber sur un bâtiment imposant, peut-être le deuxième plus gros juste après la maison du maire. Il était inscrit sur la pancarte au-dessus de l'entrée: "Bibliothèque".

Bob ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver ce genre de bâtiment dans un bourg aussi petit. Sa curiosité naturelle le poussa à entrer.

Il se retrouva alors dans un hall assez imposant avec au bout un bureau faisant office d'accueil. La réceptionniste fut étonnée de voir quelqu'un entrer dans la bibliothèque, et encore plus un étranger. Quant à Bob, il était aussi étonné de trouver quelqu'un, et encore plus étonné de s'être aussi vite et aussi bien préparé en mettant ses cheveux en arrière, ouvrant légèrement sa robe de mage, et en commençant à lancer des regards... qui ne trompaient pas:

"Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ?

-Je... euh..." Elle hésita, le visage rouge et le regard détourné. Elle l'avait seulement vu en contre-jour quand il est entré, et elle n'avait pas vu son visage. Mais elle était trop timide pour le regarder.

"Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ?

-Je... Bonjour ! Vous êtes... ?

-Un homme a qui on vient de voler son bien le plus précieux !

-(je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire, mais je n'ose pas l'arrêter) Et qu'est-ce donc ?

-MON COEUR !" Boom.

"Quel était ce bruit ?

-Rien, pas de problème ! Dit-elle en secouant son pied avec lequel elle avait frappé son bureau.

-Mon soleil, je te veux à mes côtes, là, maintenant !

-Monsieur, pourriez-vous au moins me dire votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant finalement son visage. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de pousser un petit de surprise en voyant les écailles rouges sur les joues et les yeux de chat de l'homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle le trouverait presque mignon. Mais elle se ravisa vite et lui redemanda son nom. Bob, encouragé par le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas écartée de cinq mètres en le voyant, décida de continuer son nom, avant de lui demander le sien:

"Je m'appelle Hana. Hana Song.

-Oh, ma Hana, dis-moi, comment pourrais-je conquérir ton coeur ?!

-Je...Euuhhh..." Elle était de plus en plus rouge. Et soudain, dans un accès d'extravagance et de courage, avec au fond d'elle-même une certaine honte d'agir ainsi, elle répondit:

"Oh, mon amour ! Pourrais-tu me chercher le manuel d'histoire du Cratère qui se trouve sur la table au fond de cette salle ?! Demanda-t-elle en désignant la porte sur la droite de Bob.

-Tout de suuuuiiitttee !" Et ce n'est qu'une fois a la table en question que Bob se rendit compte qu'elle avait verrouillé la porte derrière lui, sûrement paniquée à l'idée qu'un homme flirte avec elle. La première fois, pensa-t-il. Il décida alors de jeter un oeil à ce fameux manuel puisqu'il était pour l'instant bloqué jusqu'à qu'elle regrette sa décision, ce qu'elle était déjà en train de faire. Ce manuel, il se souvient l'avoir déjà lu des années auparavant, peut-être même à l'époque de l'Académie. Ça remonte, maintenant.

Et alors qu'il baladait son regard sur les étagères, celui-ci fut attiré par un ouvrage tombé par terre. Il était en mauvais état, mais les pages étaient lisibles. Le titre n'apparaissait pas sur la couverture en cuir, mais était présent à l'intérieur. Les chroniques de Vaulanne. En lisant les premières pages, Bob comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire du village. Il survola rapidement l'ouvrage jusqu'à tomber sur un passage étrange, parlant d'une menace qui avait failli détruire le village, et peut-être avait le potentiel de devenir un danger pour le monde. Comme toutes les divinités, pensa Bob. Mais c'est alors qu'il lut quelque chose qui le stupéfait.

Au même moment, des cris se firent entendre à différents endroits du village. Bob entendit au moins deux hommes entrer en trombe dans la bibliothèque et demander à la pauvre réceptionniste qui était stressée par Bob d'ouvrir la porte. Ni une, ni deux, le pyro-mage se jeta sur la fenêtre la plus proche et tenta de l'ouvrir. N'y arrivant pas, il passe aux choses sérieuses et caste une boule de feu. Les deux hommes entendirent alors un bruit monstrueux dans la pièce voisine et s'y précipitèrent dès qu'Hana leur ouvrit la porte. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'aventurier en rouge avait sauté par le trou béant qui se trouvait à la place de la fenêtre, tandis qu'Hana faisait tout son possible pour éteindre les flammes qui se trouvaient sur les livres alentour.

En l'espace de vingt minutes, nos quatre héros se sont déjà mis à dos tout le village. Et ils ont disparu aussitôt leurs méfaits accomplis. Même L'Inquisiteur semble avoir disparu. Le seul endroit que les habitants n'avaient pas fouillé, c'est le cimetière. Mais personne n'avait le droit d'y aller. Sous peine de mourir...


	6. Chapitre 5 : A la recherche du respect

Une légère brise vint caresser la mousse présente sur les pierres tombales. A l'écart du village, ce lieu était a la fois calme et mystérieux. Étrangement, personne ne semblait venir se recueillir sur les tombes ou même entretenir le cimetière. Celui-ci était a l'abandon, ce qui amplifiait cette aura énigmatique, aussi attirante que dangereuse. Et la pancarte plantée devant l'entrée était très souvent un avertissement suffisant pour tous ceux qui tentaient de s'en approcher. Elle disait en effet qu'une malédiction serait jetée sur les fous et les idiots qui pénétreraient ce lieu interdit. Et personne , à part des fous ou des idiots, n'oseraient entrer dans ce cimetière oppressant...

"Sortez de là.

-Jamais. Je suis recherché pour incendie et vol.

-Les gars c'est ridicule.

-On peut plus retourner dans le village, j'ai une famille qui m'attend de pied ferme là-bas.

-Grunlek...

-Disons que les circonstances ne me permettent pas de revenir, après avoir perdu le contrôle et manqué de tuer plusieurs personnes...

-Mais on a un rapport a faire !

-Parce que tu compte revenir après ce que t'as fait à la vieille ? Nie pas, on est tous passé à coté de la scène de crime.

-La ferme, Bob. C'était de la légitime défense.

-T'aurais pu juste la désarmer... T'as traumatisé des gamins !

-Parce que vous pensez vous en être mieux sorti ? Si vous vous cachez, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison, non ? J'ai entendu des cris et des explosions dans tout le village avant de partir pour le cimetière, vous savez, dit Théo avec un sourire narquois.

-Pourquoi faut-il que ça finisse toujours mal ?" Se plaignit Bob, ses paroles étouffées par les mains qui couvraient son visage de quasi-désespoir à l'égard du groupe.

Le nain, l'archer et le pyro-mage étaient tous les trois cachés derrière des tombes, de sorte que Théo ne les voyait pas, même si en vérité, ils se trouvaient tous dans un rayon de dix mètres maximum autour de l'Inquisiteur. Ils avaient en courant et en prenant des chemins détournés à arriver au cimetière sans qu'il ait l'occasion de les voir. Et ils refusaient maintenant de sortir de leur cachette. Les aventuriers étaient maintenant sûrement recherchés par tous les habitants. Lumière était toujours à l'auberge, ainsi quelques affaires qu'ils avaient laissés dans leur chambre. La priorité à présent pour Bob, était de récupérer leurs affaires et de tout simplement se barrer d'ici. Shin approuva totalement. Grunlek avait clairement des réserves. Et Théo... Bah... Théo quoi.

"Non.

-Pourquoi ?! Mon plan est simple pourtant ! On se casse !

-J'ai une mission qui peut me rapporter du pognon et me permettre de combattre une hérésie. C'est pour ça que je suis venu dans ce cimetière.

-Mais ils jamais te payer ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait, ils vont juste nous poursuivre avec des fourches !

-Eh bien, imaginez ! Si on les débarrassaient de ce fantôme, peut-être qu'ils seraient reconnaissant pour nous pardonner, voire même nous payer !

-Le pardon, OK, le paiement, tu peux te le foutre là où je le pense.

-Ah, c'est ce qu'on verra !

-Ça va pas les dissuader de me faire payer une pension alimentaire...

-On réglera ce problème plus tard, Shin, lui répondit Bob. Pour l'instant, je reste peu convaincu par le plan de Théo. Et pourtant, il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais... Je veux dire, ce fantôme semble vraiment poser des problèmes dans la région alentour. Puisqu'on est censé se trouver à la source du problème, autant en profiter. Si ça se trouve, Théo a raison et ce sera une affaire rondement menée. Sinon, on aura risqué nos vies pour rien. On a des affaires à récupérer, et si on pouvait éviter de blesser, voire tuer les villageois, ce serait pas mal. Il faut donc qu'on arrête ce fantôme. Est-ce qu'on a le moindre indice ?

-Bah, j'étais venu ici surtout pour trouver la fille qui se promène dans le cimetière de jour, lui dit Théo. C'est bizarre, parce que si j'ai bien suivi, le fantôme ne sort que la nuit.

-Ce sont donc deux êtres distincts qui hantent ce lieu, reprit Bob. Un le jour, un la nuit. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui les lie tous les deux. Peut-être rien, peut-être tout. Il n'empêche que cela reste une piste à explorer. Nous devons aller à la rencontre de celui qui se promène le jour. Après tout, nous sommes le matin. Le soleil s'est levé il y a peu de temps, ce n'est donc pas la période pour chasser le fantôme.

-Tant mieux...

-Moins de plaintes, Shin. En passant, est-ce que toi ou Grunlek, pendant votre balade... disons... pleine de péripéties, vous avez découvert un peu l'histoire de ce village ?

-L'histoire, non, répondit Shin, mais je sais que le fantôme a déjà kidnappé plusieurs villageois.

-Moi, j'ai été chez le forgeron, continua Grunlek. J'ai surtout remarqué qu'il ne produisait aucune arme, et ça avait l'air de beaucoup le gêner. On dirait qu'il aurait voulu, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Si on prend vos éléments, on peut en conclure que les villageois font face à un danger contre lequel ils sont impuissants. Sûrement le fantôme. Il sont ses proies. Et il a réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à les rendre inoffensifs. Il est comme une araignée qui a pigé ses proies, et celles-ci sont comme condamnées à mourir, sans espoir de s'en sortir. Je sais, cette théorie va loin. Mais je veux dire, pas d'armes, des villageois enlevés. Et le maire demande notre aide, surtout que le fantôme, car en plus, le fantôme terrorise toute la région...

-EH, LES GARS ! VENEZ VOIR !"

Ils rejoignirent donc Théo qui les appelaient et qui se trouvaient devant la porte de la plus imposante des cryptes du cimetière.

"Il y a de la magie qui émane de la porte. Et elle fermée à clé. J'ai même tenté de l'enfoncer, mais il semblerait que la porte ait le choc et le bruit. Et ce n'est pas que la porte. La crypte elle -même déborde de magie.

-Bon, ben je crois qu'on a trouvé où était terré le fantôme, dit Bob. Et il s'enferme à double tour pendant la journée. Non, rien à faire, il faut trouver celle qui se promène le jour. On aura peut-être un quelconque indice sur comment finir cette quête.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Grunlek. On s'occupe du fantôme donc ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Bob.

-Et la jeune fille, on regarde d'abord ce qu'elle fait ou on part à sa rencontre direct ?

-Eh bien, ta première proposition me semble être la meilleure. On ne sait pas si une alliée ou une ennemie du fantôme. Le mieux est encore de l'espionner. Et oui Théo, je vois ton regard désapprobateur, ce n'est pas glorieux. Mais il faut d'abord enquêter avant de foncer dans le tas. Très bien, tous en position. Shin, une dernière chose..

-Je sais. Je me lancerais à a sa poursuite si elle s'enfuit car je suis le plus raide et le plus à l'aise dans la nature. Tu sais, on te connais par cœur à force de t'entendre parler toute la journée, dit-il de de façon cynique."

Bob rougit un peu de honte, puis alla se cacher comme ses compagnons. Leur quête pour retrouver le respect des villageois à leur égard commençait donc avec une épreuve de patience...


	7. Ch6:La diplomatie selon les aventuriers

Une heure s'était écoulée. Le peu de bruit qu'on entendait du village situé des centaines de mètres plus loin avait finit par disparaître. La bourgade s'était finalement calmée... Mais y retourner était hors de question avant d'avoir fini cette quête. Les quatre aventuriers espéraient très fortement que la fameuse jeune fille dont avaient parlé les enfants allait vite se montrer, car l'attente devenait vraiment très longue. Pendant que Shin s'amusait à créer des figurines de glaces à l'effigie de ses compagnons, Grunlek en profitait pour faire une sieste, Théo était toujours autant aux aguets, et Bob continuait de lire le mystérieux livre qu'il disait avoir "emprunté" à la bibliothèque, en promettant bien sûr à l'Inquisiteur de le ramener dès que cette histoire serait terminée.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit provenir de derrière un des murs du cimetière. Le haut d'une échelle en bois était visible, et une silhouette émergea finalement, silhouette qui plaça assez difficilement une autre échelle comme pour pouvoir sortir du cimetière. Elle arriva donc au niveau des premières tombes et commença alors son petit manège. De là où il était, Théo pouvait voir la scène car il était le proche d'elle, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Bob. Shin était plus en arrière, mais en cas d'urgence, il n'aurait de toute façon aucun mal à agir grâce à sa grande vitesse naturelle et ses sauts élémentaires.

La silhouette se penchait donc sur les tombes, et elle semblait apposer ses mains dessus tout en récitant une incantation étrange. Théo ne la comprenait pas, mais il avait la désagréable impression d'être pourtant familier avec cette formule... Où l'avait-il déjà entendu ? Bob en saisit aussi quelques mots, et il avait l'impression d'avoir senti cette énergie... Et lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment... La mort semblait plus présente dans l'air. La jeune fille se rapprocha des aventuriers sans le savoir. Théo et Bob se regardaient mutuellement, puis regardèrent Shin qui ne comprenait pas le regard inquiet de ses deux compagnons. L'archer aperçut alors le visage de la jeune fille, et tomba alors sous le charme de l'intrus.

D'un regard, Théo et Bob décidèrent de sortir de leur cachette en même temps afin de confronter la silhouette et peut-être obtenir des informations. Ils se levèrent, et l'armure de Théo faisant du bruit, elle se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction. Elle n'avait donc pas vu Bob qui se tenait maintenant dans son dos.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? cria-t-elle paniquée.

-Je suis Théo de Silverberg, Paladin-Inquisiteur de la Lumière. Quant à la raison de ma présence ici... Eh bien, je pourrais vous retourner la question.

-Je..."

Elle hésitait, bafouillait, se tenait sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre ou à s'enfuir au moindre geste brusque. Bob se posait la question : devait-il la jouer réglo et poser la question à la demoiselle directement, ou devait jouer aux enfoirés et oser violé son espace mental personnel ? La solution la plus simple n'étant pas forcément de s'introduire dans son esprit... Il prit donc le parti de s'adresser à la jeune fille par lui-même. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il décida de se déplacer et de se décaler entre elle l'échelle de secours, au cas où elle tenterait de fuir. Elle remarqua alors Bob et était déjà prête à chercher une autre sortie quand elle vit sortir Shin à son tour de derrière une tombe.

Les trois avaient clairement un regard différent à son égard. L'un était sévère, l'autre compréhensif et le dernier... Amoureux ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils l'encerclaient. Les possibilités de fuite étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses et surtout beaucoup plus dangereuses. sa meilleure solution était de passer près du gringalet en robe rouge, il avait faible et gentil. De plus , c'était lui qui se trouvait sur le chemin vers l'échelle de secours. Et c'est alors qu'ils se mirent à parler, chacun leur tour, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...

 **La diplomatie selon Théo:**

"Au nom de l'Église de l'euthanas... Je veux dire de la lumière, rendez-vous ! Vous serez interrogez sur votre comportement suspect, et si vous êtes coopérative, peut-être que je n'aurais pas à être méchant, finit Théo avec un sourire démoniaque."

 **La diplomatie selon Bob:**

"Ne l'écoutez donc point, rigola Bob, ce n'est qu'un farceur. Nous voulons connaitre les raisons de votre présence en ce lieu interdit. Cela nous aiderait beaucoup afin de résoudre une enquête sur laquelle nous sommes."

 **La diplomatie selon Shin:**

"Mademoiselle, dès l'instant ou je vous ai vus, j'ai su que nous étions destiné à nous rencontrer ! Venez avec moi, parcourons ce monde, et explorons toutes les facettes de l'amour ! Mon ange !"

 **La diplomatie selon Grunlek:**

"AHHHH ! DES ZOMBIIIEESSS !"

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la tombe derrière laquelle Grunlek s'était caché et faisait la sieste. Celui-ci s'est levé en sueur, le regard comme perdu dans le lointain.

"Comment ça, des zombies ?! Où ça !? Paniquèrent ses amis.

-Non, p.. main..nant...marmonna la jeune fille

-Pardon ?" Lui demanda Bob.

Mais elle avait finalement réussi à se faufiler et à échapper à la surveillance de Bob, qui hurla à Théo et Shin de la rattraper. Et Grunlek retrouva finalement ses esprits et dit:

"Ah... Ouf... C'était un cauchemar.

-C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

-Bah, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bob ?"

La jeune fille avait déjà franchi le mur suivie de très près par Théo et Shin. La course-poursuite était engagée...


	8. Ch7: Attrapez-moi si vous pouvez !

"STOP ! Arrêtez-vous, au nom de l'Inquisition !

-Revenez, demoiselle de mon cœur !"

Les deux hommes, celui en blanc et jaune, et celui en bleu, étaient tous les deux sur ses traces. Elle devait réussir à les semer coûte que coûte dans la forêt. Le problème était que même celui en armure lourde était plutôt rapide. Et il semblait bien lancé dans sa course. L'arrêter n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais l'archer risquait de lui poser encore plus de problèmes. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'entendait plus. Il n'avait sûrement pas abandonné, et s'était fait plus discret afin de mieux la surprendre. Elle faisait face à un taureau en pleine charge et à un prédateur chassant sa proie. Elle devait réfléchir à un plan au plus vite, où la suite risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle réussit finalement à se débarrasser de l'Inquisiteur qui l'avait perdu de vue. Il lui hurlait maintenant de se rendre, tout en continuant à la rechercher activement. Mais elle avait réussi à se cacher de lui en passant derrière plusieurs troncs. Il était en train de s'éloigner progressivement. Elle se pensait enfin sortie d'affaire quand elle entendit des mouvements dans les branches...

"EEETTT MMMEERRDDEE !"

Elle vit tomber sur elle l'archer, qui s'était en fait raté en se préparant à sauter pour l'attraper. Elle esquiva tandis que son assaillait s'écrasait misérablement sur le sol. Celui-ci tenta de se relever le plus vite possible, mais c'est alors que la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait céda et lui atterrit sur la tête. Un de moins. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait elle-même crié quand il était tombé, et ce brouhaha a attiré son compère beaucoup moins discret qui se dirigeait maintenant par ici. Elle disparut le temps qu'il arrive et que celui-ci ne découvre l'étendue des dégâts.

"C'est une blague. Dites-moi que c'est une blague. C'est pas possible, il peut pas être aussi con."

En désespoir de cause, il décida d'user un peu de psy et ranimer son camarade. Il avait toujours besoin de son aide pour rattraper la jeune fille. Ils repartirent donc ensemble à sa recherche. Shin réussit à retrouver sa trace à travers la forêt. Ils suivirent donc cette nouvelle piste.

Mais ce n'était clairement pas leur jour. Soudain, Shin se retrouva coincé dans un filet.

"Shin !" Et essayant de le secourir, Théo finit dans un trou d'au moins quatre mètres de profondeur. Étant incapable de remonter, il demanda à son ami de se libérer afin qu'il l'aide à remonter. Shin coupa alors le filet avec la dague de la druidesse Elfe qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Malheureusement, il tomba sur la tête en se libérant. Il était à présent inconscient et Théo était toujours coincé. Et cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait aider son ami.

Il fulminait, car il se disait aussi qu'ils devaient très près du but pour tomber dans des pièges pareils. Quelqu'un devait en être à l'origine, et il aurait pu en trouver d'autres comme ceux-là en continuant. Mais il était pour l'instant coincé ici, jusqu'à que son ami se réveille, si jamais il se réveillait un jour. Après tout, il l'avait juste vu tomber de là où il était. Il ne connaissait pas la gravité de ses blessures...

"Mais quelle journée de merde...

-Vous fulminez, monseigneur ?

-Toi ! cria-t-il en s'adressant à la tête qui s'adressait du haut du trou. Fais-moi sortir !

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas. Et je ne peux pas non plus vous rendre votre ami. Je l'ai juste un peu éloigné du trou. Je sais que vous êtes capable de soigner. Sinon , il n'aurait pas déjà dû être debout. Il faut que vous restiez immobiles pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de vous... Hmmm... Oui... Je vais l'emmener. Ainsi, vous ne pourrez pas le soigner, et il ne pourra pas vous aider.

-Espèce de sale...

-Tatata, on se calme. C'est juste que vous pourriez vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. Mon plan sera peut-être meilleur maintenant que je vous ai à ma merci... Hihi...

-Tu te fous de moi, là ? Et c'est quoi ton plan ?

-Non, vous ne le saurez pas. Si jamais vous vous en sortez, vous vous mettrez en travers de mon chemin. Vous allez juste mourir au fond de votre trou, tout seul et ignorant. Et personne ne viendra vous aidez. Oh, un dernier conseil. Les animaux de la forêt sont mes amis. Ils n'hésiteront à vous attaquez et à vous tuez si vous quitter votre piège. Mais allez-y, attrapez-moi si vous pouvez !

-C'est quoi ces conneries...? Non, mais ?! Reviens !"

Théo entendit des bruits de sabots, et vit une silhouette équine apparaître. Il entendit ensuite la jeune fille mettre difficilement Shin sur le cheval dont il ne pouvait pas voir la tête et s'en aller.

"Merde ! J'aurais dû lui jeter quelque chose ! Quel con ! Bah, après, ça me serais retombé sur la tête."

Ne sachant que faire dans cette situation, notre Inquisiteur préféré décida de faire ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il se jetait dans une bataille de façon beaucoup trop impulsive et téméraire, sans jamais penser aux conséquences:

"BOB ! GRUNLEK ! A L'AIDE !"


	9. Ch8: Promenons-nous dans les bois

"Tant que le loup n'y est pas...

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? On va les retrouver, il y a pas de problème. Et où t'as appris cette comptine ?

-On s'en fout !E puis, si tu t'étais pas mis à hurler, on en serait pas là !

-Pardon , j'ai eu un coup de barre, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

-Mais pourquoi t'as crié ?!

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, je me suis souvenu de ce moment très particulier où on a combattu la mort en personne, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais, je m'en souviens un peu... Bon, évitons de reparler de ce désastre. Tu sais dans quelle direction ils sont partis ? o a pris tellement de retard...

-Ils se sont enfoncés dans la forêt, après, les retrouver sera plus facile si on a de l'aide."

Grunlek siffla alors et appela son amie la louve Éden, qui accouru et arriva en moins d'une minute. Celle-ci accepta de se mettre à la recherche des deux autres aventuriers, en se basant sur les odeurs qu'elle avait en mémoire. La louve, le nain et le pyro-mage avançaient donc maintenant rapidement dans les bois. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils arriveraient à rejoindre rapidement les autres, surtout s'ils n'avaient fait que courir.

L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante au fur et à mesure que le soleil pouvait de moins en moins franchir les feuillages toujours plus épais des arbres. Les rayons ne passaient quasiment plus. Heureusement, la louve avait toujours la piste au bout de la truffe. Le petit groupe était de plus en plus sur ses gardes. Une présence se faisait sentir... Le nain avait sorti son bouclier. Éden, même en train de suivre la piste, levait un peu plus la tête et montrait presque les crocs. Et le mage tentait de créer une flamme suffisamment forte pour éclairer les alentours, car ils avaient déjà été repérés par leurs poursuivants.

L'hésitation se fait sentir, fallait-il accélérer et fuir ou au contraire ralentir et combattre ? Non, le plus important était de retrouver leurs compagnons. Avec leur aide, ils arriveraient peut-être à s'en sortir. Les mouvements dans les arbres et dans les buissons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et bruyants. Ils n'arrivaient à identifier leurs adversaires, mais ces derniers semblaient très agiles et rapides au vu des mouvements aperçus...

"Grunlek, tu penses que c'est quoi ce qui nous poursuit ?"

Il sentit un courant d'air passer à de lui, là où se trouvait le nain. Qui n'y était plus...

"Grunlek ?!

-A l'aide ! Des singes me kidnappent !

-PARDON !"

Bob augmenta alors furieusement la luminosité du bâton, ce qui lui permit d'assister à une scène sortie tout droit d'un autre monde :

Une bande de singes était en train de se passer Grunlek comme si c'était un enfant de seulement un quintal, et il l'emmenait loin de Bob. Éden fut elle aussi embarqué par cette file de primates en parfaites harmonie.

"Non, mais c'est pas la JUNGLE ici ! C'est pas du tout le bon environnement pour eux ! C'est quoi ces conneries !?

-Reposez-moi, je connais mes droits ! Le lancer de nains est interdit par la loi ! Et reposez la louve aussi ! Exigea Grunlek.

-WWWOOOUUUHHHH !

-Si vous continuez sur cette voie, je vous mettrais mon avocat au cul pour qu'il vous colle un procès ! D'ailleurs, il vous poursuit déjà !

-C'est pas le moment, Grunlek ! Sors-toi de là, utilise ton bras-grappin !

-J'peux pas, ils l'ont bloqué ! A l'aide ! Au secours ! Bob, sauve-moi ! Aaahhhh !"

La voix du nain et les hurlements de la louve finirent par disparaître tandis que les singes s'en allaient dans l'obscurité de la forêt, celle qui n'était pas éclairée par le bâton d'un Bob essoufflé et rageant sur ses capacités physiques dignes d'un escargot. Il pestiférait contre lui-même et contre les singes, et se demandait comment il allait faire pour retrouver tous les autres maintenant.

Mais c'est alors qu'il entendit un hurlement lointain qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles:

"Bob ! Grunlek ! Au secours !"

Ni une, ni deux, le pyro-mage se dirigea vers la source du bruit et finit par trouver l'Inquisiteur du groupe coincé dans un trou. Des traces de sabot étaient visibles à côté, et surtout de l'herbe tâché de sang ainsi qu'un filet coupé. Le problème était que le mage n'était pas assez fort pour tirer son ami. Il fallut qu'il se mette presque à nu pour qu'il puisse être remonté par le mage qui utilisait le filet et un tronc comme poulie. Ils réussirent à créer une échelle de corde toujours grâce au filet. Ils finirent par enfin récupérer tout les morceaux de l'armure.

Pendant toute la durée de l'opération, ils se racontèrent ce qui s'était passé chacun de leur côté. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de retrouver d'abord Shin qui semblait bien plus en danger. de plus, ses capacités permettraient peut-être de retrouver plus rapidement le nain. Les deux compagnons se lancèrent sur la piste de la jeune fille, afin surtout cette fois de sauver Shin.


	10. Chapitre 9: Leçon d'évasion

Le réveil était difficile pour Shin. Il avait mal à la tête, aux bras, aux jambes... Il avait en fait mal partout. Cette impression de gueule de bois généralisée qui affectait tous ces membres, il n'en avait pas ressenti de comme ça depuis... au moins... Ce matin. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il fasse la fête un peu moins fort la prochaine fois, quand même. Mais il tentait de se lever de son lit plutôt inconfortable (Qui avait oublié le matelas ?), il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait en fait pas. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient ligotés. Et il était aussi ligoté par la taille à la table.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment il avait dans cette situation déplaisante quoique intéressante, les derniers instants avant son évanouissement lui revinrent et il se rappela la chute. L'erreur de débutant. C'était lui tout craché. Il avait sûrement dû se faire capturer et Théo n'avait pas réussi à empêcher cela.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir vers le fond de la pièce très mal éclairée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le chandelier présent sur le bureau à sa gauche ne suffisait pas à tout illuminer. Il entendit alors une voix de jeune fille, la même qu'il avait déjà entendue dans le cimetière:

"Vous êtes réveillé ? Quel dommage... Vous n'auriez pas souffert si vous étiez resté au pays du sommeil...

-C'est dommage, en effet. Mais mes hormones me disent tout le temps de revenir à la vie. Vous savez, on ne lutte pas contre sa nature; dit-il avec un sourire qu'il essaie d'être le plus charmeur possible.

-Vous tenez toujours à blaguer malgré la gravité de la situation ?

-Bah, j'ai vu pire. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai failli mourir en tombant dans un puits...

-Vous êtes définitivement un étrange personnage... Vraiment dommage...

-Euh, vous tenez quoi dans la main, exactement ?

-Un poignard.

-Hmmm, on n'est peut-être pas obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités... Hein ?!

-Si seulement..." Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues roses. De là où il était, Shin put voir le visage de celle qui l'avait kidnappée d'encore plus près qu'au cimetière. Ses yeux verts, ce regard étrangement innocent e pourtant déterminé... ses cheveux bruns clair... C'était sûr. Il était retombé amoureux.

Mais le problème était qu'elle allait le tuer avec son poignard... ou pas... Elle semblait hésiter. Les larmes coulaient toujours plus fort... Elle leva soudainement son arme très haut, comme pour l'abattre... Shin se répara, mais rien ne vint. Elle rabaissa son arme, en sanglots. Elle était incapable de le tuer. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, en pleurs, s'essuyant les yeux comme une enfant. Elle semblait pourtant si forte... Si Shin n'avait pas été ligoté, il aurait voulu la réconforter. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il hésita à lui demander si elle allait bien.

Il n'eut finalement pas le temps car elle finit par se lever et à se diriger vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, elle lui dit alors, d'une voix toujours enrouée par les larmes :

"VOUS ! Vo... Vous restez izi ! Snif !" Et elle referma la porte.

Il était de nouveau seul. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle voulait le tuer au départ, mais le fait est qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait... Il fallait qu'il se libère et qu'il rejoigne les autres. Il le fallait. Il tenta alors de générer une dague de glace. Mia sil eut beaucoup de difficultés. Il semblait qu'il était affecté par une légère dose de poison perturbant la circulation du mana à l'intérieur de son corps. Même l'empoisonner, elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout... Car vu tous les flacons sur le bureau, il n'aurait pas du survivre...

Après moult essais et échecs, Shin parvint finalement à créer une dague et se libérer. Il avait toujours la tête qui tournait, il avait des problèmes de psy, mais s'évader ne devrait quand même pas lui poser de problèmes. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce. Ou plutôt, elle avait été solidement barricadée. L'archer décida de tenter le coup et d'emprunter la seule porte de sortie, celle utilisée par la jeune fille. Il ouvrit le plus discrètement possible la porte. Par miracle, malgré l'âge apparent de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait, la porte ne grinçait que très peu. Il vit alors l'intruse de cimetière sangloter sur chaise, le tête dans les bras et à moitié allongée sur la table... Il hésita. Devait-il la réconforter au risque de ne pas pouvoir repartir, ou devait-il en profiter pour s'évader sans qu'elle le remarque ? Il y avait deux fenêtres, une porte ouverte sur une autre pièce, sa chambre à première vue, et une deuxième porte, qui donnait sûrement sur la sortie... Le choix était dur... Il voulut alors aller vers elle... Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça... Il tendit alors sa main et...

"PLAAAACCEEE A L'INQUISITIIIIIIOOOOOON !" Et la porte vola en éclat, laissant apparaitre en contre-jour un Théo resplendissant et un Bob paniqué. Oh, et une silhouette gigantesque et monstrueuse qui semblait les poursuivre. Et Shin se demanda alors s'il aurait pas dû rester couché ce matin...


	11. Chapitre 10 : La belle et la bête

_Quelques minutes avant..._

Deux silhouettes s'avancent prudemment dans la forêt. A la recherche de leur ami, ils ont réussi à déjouer plusieurs pièges qui se dressaient sur leur route. Ils n'arrivent malheureusement pas à savoir s'ils s'approchent de leur destination. Du peu qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir du soleil, il semblait haut dans le ciel. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient erré légèrement et il était donc aux alentours de midi. Ils aperçurent alors une petite clairière avec un gros rocher au centre.

Après s'être assurés de l'absence de piège, les deux amis décidèrent de prendre un peu de repos avant de repartir. Il fallait aller vite, oui, mais ils n'avaient ni bu, ni mangé depuis ce matin. Et si la nourriture n'était pas vraiment un problème, la soif en était par contre un. Ils espéraient bientôt retrouver le demi-élémentaire d'eau, pour le sauver et pour qu'il puisse les aider.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient, Théo sentit alors une présence dans les feuillages alentours. Bob ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. L'Inquisiteur se leva du rocher et commença à s'approcher des buissons et des arbres. Rien.

"Eh, Bob. T'as pas remarqué quelque chose ?

-Quoi donc ? Lui demanda le pyro-mage qui prenait un bain de soleil sur le sommet du rocher. La luminosité était presque aussi forte qu'en plaine.

-J'ai l'impression d'être surveillé par les animaux... Et cette histoire de singes... Ça me plaît pas non plus. Cette forêt, il y a quelque chose...

-Tu t'en fais trop. On va retrouver Shin et Grunlek, on va battre le fantôme et on s'en ira du village sans être poursuivis pour être mis sur le bûcher.

-Bob, ta voix me semble bizarre...

-Pourquoi ?"

L'inquisiteur se retourna pour regarder Bob car le son de sa voix était bien plus aigu que d'habitude...

"Bob...

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est une forêt enchantée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-T'as pas du mal à respirer, par hasard ?

-Si, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai... Je ne comprend pas pourqu..."

Bob constata alors l'apparition de ses jouets préférés à la place de son torse viril (ou du moins qu'il imagine viril). Comprenant soudainement, il vérifia si son arme était en place. Loupé, elle était tombé dans un puits...

"HHHHYYYAAAA !

-Crie moins fort s'il te plaît, tu va nous faire repérer avec tes conneries ! s'énerva Théo.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-je fais au bon dieu ?!

-Bah, t'es...

-TOI ! Ne dis rien ! Ton avis ne compte pas ! Oh, la vache, j'suis serré... Faut que j'ouvre la robe ou je vais étouffer...

-T'as pas peur que je regarde ?

-Toi et Grunlek, j'ai rien à craindre... C'est plutôt de Shin que je me méfie..."

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre. Quelque chose de très gros approchait.

"AAAHH !

-Dieu de la lumière. S'il vous plaît. Débarrassez-moi de ce truc qui crie derrière moi.

-Eh ! Ça va pas ?!"

La bête sortit alors de derrière les arbres et attaqua immédiatement Théo. mais celui-ci était préparé et esquiva sans aucun problème. Il en profita pour donner un flanquer un coup d'estoc au flanc de la bête. Celle-ci n'apprécia pas, et réussit cette fois l'Inquisiteur voler. c'est alors qu'une boule boule de feu vint frapper le monstre qui se retourna et vit Bob en invoquer une nouvelle. La bête n'eut même pas le temps de bondir qu'elle s'était déjà retrouvé agrippée par la queue et balancée en arrière par un Théo au meilleur de sa forme.

Mais leur adversaire se relevait déjà. Ils décidèrent donc de fuir. C'est alors que Bob se rendit compte que d'un problème de taille...

"Ma robe, mes chaussures... Tout s'est adapté à ma morphologie !

-PARDON ?!

-J'ai des talons ! Je peux pas courir avec des talons !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?!

La bête allait sauter sur Bob. Théo attrapa donc ce (cette?) dernier(e) et le (la) mit sur son dos, et se mit à courir tout en criant "Et MERDE !"

C'est alors que à peine cinq cent mètres plus loin, il aperçut une autre clairière, avec cette fois une cabane en son centre. Le visage de Théo s'illumina alors d'un sourire presque démoniaque... Il avait retrouvé sa proie. Il se mit à courir encore plus vite, et Bob tomba alors de son dos. Il se mit lui aussi alors à courir, tandis que Théo visait la porte avec son épaule.

"PLAAAACCEEE A L'INQUISITIIIIIIOOOOOON !"Théo fit voler la porte en éclat, lui permettant de voir la tête déconfite de Shin et le regard à la fois médusé embué de larmes de la jeune fille du cimetière...

"Alors, c'est ici que tu te cachais ! je t'ai enfin retrouvé, espèce de petite garce !

-Co...Comment avez-vous fait... ?

-On s'en fout ! Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas !"

Et le sourire de Théo continuait de grandir, tandis que le bête se rapprochait derrière eux...


	12. Chapitre 11 : Fuite et mise au point

"Shin ! Bob ! Baissez-vous !" L'archer et le pyro-mage obéirent à Théo sans réfléchir, et ce dernier se retourna alors pour attraper la bête à bras le corps et la jeter vers le fond de la cabane, tout en détruisant l'encadrement de la porte. Le monstre se retrouva encastré dans le mur et avait beaucoup de mal à se dégager. Théo se dirigea alors vers la jeune fille et lui hurla :

"C'est quoi ces conneries ?! C'est quoi cette forêt ?!

-Cette forêt me protège, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Elle m'aide à affronter une menace dont vous n'avez même une idée de la puissance !

-Comment ça ?

-Elle arrête les intrus, et parfois les tue quand ils s'aventurent trop près d'ici. Je ne souhaite pas la mort des gens qui viennent ici, mais c'est zone interdite, et la bête que vous voyez ici est un gardien de cette forêt !"

Théo regarda alors plus en détail la bête qui se débattait. On aurait un ours mutant, très rapide et agile, et le museau et les yeux d'un loup. le museau était aussi gros que celui d'un ours. De la bave coulait de la gueule du Gardien. Il avait un torse plutôt humain sans poils, avec un tatouage dessus. Bob le reconnut comme étant l'emblème de la forêt de Vaulanne connu dans toute la région.

Le gardien commençait à se dépêtrer du mur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire au cimetière ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !

-Ça a un rapport avec le fantôme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... Je...

-C'est le cas, donc... Alors, dites-moi... Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à y faire, au juste ?

-Je veux stopper cette menace !

-Cette magie est une hérésie !

-Alors, vous avez compris... Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la seule efficace contre ce monstre !"

Le gardien était presque libre.

"Très bien, dit Bob. Dernière question avant de partir... Pourquoi ?!" Et se désigna lui-même. Shin remarqua alors enfin que le corps de Bob avait changé. On pouvait voir le haut des joues de Shin devenir rouge.

"Hmm... Sûrement des esprits farceurs. Désolée pour vous.

-C'EST TOUT ? Pas de remèdes, rien ?!

-Il faut voir ça avec eux... Mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas le temps..."

Le gardien finit par sortir du mur. Shin attrapa Bob au vol et les trois compères sortirent en trombe de la cabane. La bête les poursuivaient, et elle allait finir par les rattraper. Shin se retourna soudainement et planta alors une flèche dans une des pattes arrières du gardien à moitié-bipède, comme les grands singes qu'on voit dans les livres de Bob. La bête s'écroula lourdement au sol en hurlant, et les aventuriers réussirent finalement à fuir.

Ils étaient à nouveau perdus dans la forêt, sûrement toujours traqués, et ils devaient toujours retrouver le nain, que les singes de ces bois sûrement enchantés avaient enlevés. Il s'était à présent écoulé une heure depuis leur fuite, et ils semblaient en sûreté. Bob s'assit délicatement par terre, sans même se rendre compte de la grâce naturelle de ses mouvements, ce qui mit Shin dans un état particulier. Il ressortait à peine d'un moment singulier avec la jeune fille du cimetière, si en plus son ami se transformait en fille... Cela faisait qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi chaud...

Théo exigea alors un rapport à Shin par rapport aux évènements à l'intérieur de la cabane. Shin lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, tout en évitant de parler de ses sentiments contradictoires. L'archer constata alors que même l'Inquisiteur semblait pensif tout comme le pyro-mage.

"les gars, je me rends compte que vous avez l'air de savoir de savoir quelle magie elle compte utiliser. Je me trompe ?

-Non, lui répondit Bob. Tu as tout fait raison. On a senti l'énergie qui se dégageait d'elle au moment où elle posait ses sceaux sur les tombes...

-Eeettt...

-Shin, tu te souviens de notre rencontre avec la Mort ?

-Hmmm... Ouais. Je me souviens de ta pluie de météorites. Ton visage aussi s'en souvient."

Bob toucha les écailles sur son nouveau visage de jeune femme.

"Oui, mais là, je voudrais que tu te rappelle, non pas la dernière partie, mais la première partie de cette apocalypse.

-Hmmm... Tu veux dire... Les soldats de la Mort ? Demanda Shin avec une crainte dans la voix.

-T'as tout compris !

-Elle va user de la nécromancie. Et à grande échelle, reprit Théo.

-Des zombies... Elle veut invoquer des zombies ! comprit enfin Shin.

-C'est cela, continua Bob. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a clairement pas la puissance magique nécessaire pour réveiller tout le cimetière et les contrôler. Elle risque à son tour de passer de vie à trépas. Pourquoi se donne autant de mal ? A quel point ce fantôme est dangereux... A moins que...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bob ?

-Eh bien, je pensais à...

-OOOOOUUUUHHHH ! OOOOUUUUHHH ! OOOOUUUHHHHH ! HHAAAHHH !

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'interrogea Shin.

-Un cri de singe ! s'écria le pyro-mage.

-Tu nous racontera ton idée plus tard, Bob. Pour l'instant, dit l'Inquisiteur, il faut suivre ce cri. On a un nain à sauver !"


	13. Chapitre 12: Singeries

Les trois aventuriers partis à la rescousse de leur ami s'aventuraient toujours plus loin dans la forêt. Ils suivaient les hurlements de singes à la trace, avec la très fâcheuse impression d'être guidé par ce singe qui leur échappe. Mais étant à court d'indices et souhaitant rapidement mettre fin à toute cette histoire qui n'avait aucun sens, ils décidèrent de se laisser faire. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils aperçurent alors des ruines à ce moment là. Le singe arrêta aussi de faire, et semblait s'être volatilisé... Sur leurs gardes, Théo, Shin et Bob pieds nus ("Tu me vois vraiment courir en talons dans une forêt paumée...?") avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à ces fameuses constructions abandonnées.

Mais une fois arrivés, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait des restes d'un grand campement. Et il était très récent. Même les braises du feu étaient encore ardentes.

"Une heure, grand max, dit Théo.

-J'essaie de trouver des indices pour savoir par où ils sont partis, répliqua Shin.

-Attendez, on n'est pas censé retrouver les singes plutôt que les propriétaires de ce camp.

-C'est vrai, répondit Théo, mais t'as bien vu que le singe s'est arrêté de nous guider quand on est arrivé ici. Il doit y avoir un lien. Peut-être que si on retrouve les types du camp, on retrouvera les singes, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Et si ça se trouve, c'est un piège et ce sont en fait les villageois venus nous capturer.

-Parce que tu penses qu'ils se seraient enfoncés aussi profondément dans la forêt ? Y a que des types comme nous et les bandits qui viennent dans ce genre de coin paumé et dangereux. On est tranquille de ce côté.

-Bon, dans ce cas, qui a fait ce camp ? Des bandits ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit l'Inquisiteur en haussant les épaules.

-Personnellement, je ne suis pas convaincu... Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que personne ne s'aventurait par ici. Si je me souviens bien, la forêt est réputé pour les faits étranges qui s'y déroulent, et comme personne n'y va jamais parce qu'elle éloignée des routes commerciales, quasiment personne n'aurait intérêt à s'aventurer ici. Mais alors, qui a fait ce camp ?"

Le silence s'installait après les dernières paroles de Bob qui alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Shin continuait de chercher et remarquait en effet beaucoup de traces... sur les arbres. Et Théo essayait de réfléchir, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici...

"HHHYYYAAA !"

La voix nouvellement aiguë de Bob se fit entendre sûrement à des kilomètres à la ronde. Théo et Shin arrivèrent immédiatement pour constater que des singes essayaient de la kidnapper.

"AAHHH ! Enlevez vos sales pattes de là ! Ah ! Pas là ! C'est ma poitrine, bande de singes pervers ! s'énervait Bob.

-Attends, je vais te tirer de là !" Shin créa une flèche de glace, banda son arc... Mais ne put se résoudre à tirer.

"Je risque de la toucher encore, et je m'en voudrais encore d'abîmer un corps comme le sien...

-A L'AIDE!

-Bon, très bien, c'est donc à mon tour...

-Théo, de quoi tu par... OH, PUTAIN ! Théo ! NOOOONNN !

-Théo, OOUUUIIII !"

L'Inquisiteur jeta son épée sur les singes et réussit miraculeusement à ne pas toucher Bob, tout en effrayant les singes qui la lâchèrent. Shin la rattrapa in extremis, tandis que Théo était déjà sur les talons des singes. Shin portait Bob toujours secoué sur son dos, et partit après Théo. Assez rapidement, ils constatèrent tous les trois qu'il y avait de plus en plus de ruines autour d'eux. L'Inquisiteur pourchassait toujours les singes, qui réussirent à s'enfuir au détour d'un bâtiment. Immédiatement, il fit machine arrière pour essayer de retrouver ses deux amis qui avaient tenté de le suivre. Malheureusement, il les avait aussi perdus. Il vit alors des traces de sang dans l'herbe, ainsi deux cailloux suffisamment imposant pour l'assommer même lui...

Il était à nouveau seul. Cette fois, au moins, il n'était pas prisonnier, mais ça ne saurait peut-être tarder. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses trois compagnons, à présent. Il entreprit alors d'explorer les ruines, puisqu'il en conclut que c'était ici que se cachaient les primates contre lesquels il luttait. Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il entendait de plus en plus de hurlements en avançant.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la source de ce capharnaüm sans nom, il activa alors un piège et se pris une bûche sur le côté. Son armure avait amorti le choc au maximum, mais il avait bel et bien le souffle coupé. Alors qu'il se tordait en deux sur le sol en s tenant les côtes et en essayant de récupérer, un singe arriva soudainement avec un petit rocher. Théo comprit immédiatement, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une cage en fer. Il n'avait plus son épée ou son bouclier, ni même son armure. Mais exceptionnellement, ce ne fut pas la première chose qu'il remarqua. Ce qu'il vit lui permit de comprendre le camp de tout à l'heure.

Le soleil se couchait tandis que les singes dansaient autour d'un gigantesque feu de camp, avec un Shin servant les singes avec un tablier de domestique très abîmé, et une Bob dans une tenue... laissant peu place à l'imagination, assise à côté d'un gorille avec un regard véritablement humain.

"Putain... se dit Théo. Les singes, ils se comportent comme des humains ! Ils parlent ! Ils dansent ! Ils boivent ! Mais c'est quoi encore cette hérésie ? C'est quoi cette forêt, bordel de merde?!"


	14. Chapitre 13: Théo vs Singes

Son équipement se trouvait à côté de celui qui semblait être le chef, le gorille qui semblait malheureusement avoir des vues sur Bob. Il vit aussi, et surtout enfin, Grunlek de l'autre côté du camp, en train de se faire servir par Shin, comme si tout était normal. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec singes. En fait, même Bob avait l'air d'aller bien. La seule chose qu'elle semblait ne pas pouvoir faire, c'était s'approcher de l'équipement de Théo et du reste du groupe à côté du gorille. Sinon, elle était en fait libre de ses mouvements.

Théo ne comprenait clairement pas tout ce qui se passait, mais il voyait clairement la clé de sa cage attendre à porté de main, sans singe pour la garder.

"Qu'ils sont cons."

Il ouvrit sa cage. Ce qui provoqua un grincement infernal. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et le chef sourit.

"Ok. J'en conclus qu'il savait ce qu'il allait arriver."

Le gorille se leva, et tout semblait attendre ce qu'il allait dire.

"Mes amis, dit-il d'une voix grave, que l'on donne une boisson à cet homme.

-Merci, mais non merci. J'ai pas vraiment envie de boire..." C'était faux, mais quelque chose clochait sérieusement. Les trois autres avaient un sourire béat. C'était beaucoup trop louche.

-Allons, bon ! Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à la fête ?

-Non, répondit-il d'un ton encore plus froid qu'habituellement.

-Très bien, alors que diriez-vous de jouer ? Si vous gagnez, je vous accorderai une faveur.

-Et c'est quoi, votre jeu ? demanda Théo qui savait déjà la faveur qu'il voulait.

-C'est simple ! C'est un petit combat contre un autre invité !

-Un de mes amis ? Ils n'ont aucune chance, répondit-il avec un sourire méchant.

-Mais non, voyons ! Un autre invité, venu de la part d'une amie commune..." dit-il avec un sourire lui aussi évocateur des ennuis qui arrivaient.

"Votre adversaire vous attend dans l'arène. Par là-bas."

Tous les singes se déplaçaient jusqu'à un cratère plus loin. Théo s'y rendit aussi, sans équipement car on ne lui a pas laissé le reprendre.

Il entra dans l'arène et comprit immédiatement qui était cette "amie commune" dont le gorille avait parlé. Les singes étaient surexcités, et le gardien de la forêt attendait de prendre sa revanche, visiblement déjà remis infligées plus tôt dans la journée.

Le combat commença très rapidement, et se termina aussi très rapidement puisque Théo à a nouveau maîtrisé et jeté la bête, et cette fois-ci dans les gradins en bois improvisés. Les singes se mirent alors à paniquer, tandis que le gardien tentait de comprendre pourquoi cet humain lui résistait autant. Le gorille avait lui l'air insatisfait. Il s'approcha de Théo, hésita à lever la main, mais se ravisa, conscient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance que le gardien, qui était l'incarnation de la forêt.

"Pardonne-moi, ma petite...

-Vous dites ?

-Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh, bien, je préfèrerais que vous me rendiez mon équipement et mes amis.

-... Dans cet ordre ?

-Ouais.

-Très bien... Esprits farceurs, rendez-vous, et guérissez ces humains, je vous en conjure !"

-Et mon équipement ?

-Je fais au plus rapide d'abord."

Soudain, des petits êtres qu'on pourrait appeler des fées apparurent et se dirigèrent vers le feu de camp, là où attendaient les trois autres aventuriers. Quand Théo arriva, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ils se rhabillait tous, y compris Bob qui avait enfin retrouvé son semblant de virilité. Les quatre héros, enfin réunis,enfin réarmés et prêts à repartir, demandèrent alors des explications au gorille.

"Ceci est la forêt de Vaulanne. Ici, une source de magie immense à rendu la forêt presque vivante. Cette source est un point d'eau claire situé au centre de nos ruines, un peu plus loin. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y avait avant ici une grande cité, qui semblait plutôt avancé dans l'utilisation de la magie. je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette civilisation particulière a disparu. La magie, elle, non. La forêt semble capable de produire de la psyché éternellement. Et l'épicentre se trouve en fait être la gemme scintillante au fond du point d'eau. C'est pourquoi notre lieu de vie est sûrement différent de tous les autre bois que vous avez pu visités.

-Pardonnez-moi, l'interrompit Bob, mais est-ce que vous pensez qu'un désastre a pu arriver ici ?

-...C'est mon hypothèse, et celle de la petite que vous pourchassez depuis ce matin.

-Eh bien, tiens, parlons-en ! dit Théo de façon énervée. Il est où le gardien ?

-Parti. répondit le gorille. Il est allé la rejoindre.

-Tss...

-Je sais qu'elle vous a causé des problèmes. Mais je vous en conjure, ne lui faites pas de mal. Vous ne connaissez pas son histoire, sauf votre ami le nain, qui l'a appris. Il pourra vous expliquer en chemin...

-En chemin pour quoi ? demanda Shin.

-Pour le cimetière, répondit le gorille. Vous seuls pouvez les sauver, elle et les habitants du village. Vous devez vous rendre dans la crypte et y confronter... "Le fantôme".

-Oh, non... se lamenta l'archer.

-Et pourquoi on vous obéirait ?

-Ja sais, M. L'Inquisiteur, que nous vous avons causé beaucoup d'ennuis. Mais comprenez que le destin du monde repose sur vos épaules !

-Comment ça, du monde ?

-Je pense que le mage à compris, et le nain sait déjà. Allez, vous devez y aller ! Maintenant !

-Les gars ! dit Grunlek. Je sais que la journée a été plutôt cauchemardesque. Eh bien, dites-que cette nuit va être encore pire !

-Pardon ?! S'étonnèrent Théo et Shin.

-Je te fais confiance, j'ai une petite idée sur ce qui se passe...

-Mais dites-nous ce qui se passe ! s'impatienta Shin.

-En chemin ! répondit Bob.

-Miséricorde... se lamenta Shin.

-Bonne chance, aventuriers !"


	15. Chapitre 14: La légende de Cornélius

"Il était une fois, dans une forêt du cratère, existait une cité magique possédant une technologie encore jamais vue. Un jour, les mages de cette ville ont réussi à créer un objet produisant de la psyché de façon illimitée. Cet objet avait pour nom : Le Grimoire d'abondance...

-Elle est naze, ton histoire !

-Silence, Théo !

-Pardon ? T'as oublié qui te portait parce qu'il fallait que tu gardes ton souffle pour nous raconter cette foutue histoire ?! Tu veux que je te jettes sur le bas-côté ? y a pas de problèmes, tu sais !

-Oh, ça va..." Bob s'éclaircit la voix et reprit, tandis qu'ils avançaient au travers de la forêt, essayant de revenir au cimetière le plus vite possible.

"Ce Grimoire d'abondance leur a alors permis de développer des technologies hors du commun. ils étaient les maîtres de la région. Même les royaumes les plus puissants s'inclinaient face à eux. Le pays était prospère, et la cité devenue capitale rayonnait de sa splendeur. Tout cela était l'œuvre d'un homme, celui qui avait crée : Le mage Cornélius. Ce dernier avait réussi au bout de nombreuses années de recherches à fabriquer cet artefact mythique, faisant de lui un héros pour la cité.

Cornélius était heureux. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : la gloire de sa patrie, le bonheur de ses habitants... Et par-dessus tout, il était amoureux. de la belle Natalia, la plus jolie jeune femme de tout le cratère.

-Je sens venir les clichés de tellement loin...

-Théo !

-Ça va, ça va...

-*tousse* *tousse* Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah, oui... Natalia. Ensemble, les deux tourtereaux fondèrent une famille. Ils eurent trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Ils vivaient tous heureux au cœur de la cité que Cornélius avait aidé à dominer."

"Mais tout cela ne plaisait pas à certaines personnes, opposées à la surpuissance de cette ville. Souvent des étrangers, parfois les habitants eux-même, effrayés par cette ville qui devenait un empire. Ils avaient peur que tout dégénère en une dictature. Mais ce n'était qu'une minorité. Les autres étaient très content de leur sort et de cette cité parfaite où tous les rêves se réalisaient.

Malheureusement, un jour, un opposant plus zélé que les autres décida de tenter d'assassiner la famille de Cornélius.

-Shin, dix pièces d'or que c'est la femme qui y passe, et que le type sombre dans une profonde dépression.

-Tenu ! T'as intérêt à tenir ta parole, Théo !

-Fermez-là, vous deux ! Je disais... Ah, oui. Les gardes arrivèrent alors pour le stopper. Cornélius, qui travaillait tard, rentra en courant en apprenant les évènements. Ses enfants étaient saufs. Mais à quel prix... Les gardes exécutèrent l'homme qui avait tué sa femme, qui elle-même avait réussi à protéger ses enfants le temps que de l'aide arrive au moment où elle rendait son dernier souffle, poignardée et même égorgée... Cornélius était effondré...

-Merde, j'ai perdu !

-Shin... Ta gueule.

-Quoi ? C'est Théo qui a proposé !

-Je peux reprendre ?

-...

-Merci."

"Cornélius, donc, ne voulait plus vivre. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, ramener son amour auprès de lui. Et la solution lui vint alors à l'esprit : Le Grimoire d'abondance. Sa puissance était telle qu'il était sûrement capable de la ramener à la vie. Et une nuit, il s'aventura alors dans la salle du Grimoire et procéda à la cérémonie qu'il préparait depuis quelques jours. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'assassinat, et il avait réussi à repousser l'enterrement, tout en conservant le corps de sa femme dans de la glace. Il utilisa donc l'artefact et fit revenir à la vie sa femme. Il avait réussit. Natalia se tenait devant elle. Mais quelque chose avait raté. En effet, elle n'était plus la même. Il avait réussit à récupérer son âme située dans l'au-delà, mais elle avait été corrompue par le Grimoire. Elle avait gagné deux choses : une soif de domination totale, et des pouvoirs lui permettant l'énergie vitale de tous les êtres vivants autour d'elle. Et la première victime fut Cornélius lui-même, heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa femme."

"Il fallut toutes les forces de l'Empire de l'abondance, et la destruction de la cité toute entière pour finir finalement sceller cette sorcière à peine née au fin fond des cryptes de la cité, dont une partie des tunnels s'étaient écroulés. la cité de Miles n'était plus. Le grimoire fut séparé en deux parties, le livre sans pouvoir, le réceptacle qui permettait le contrôle de la seconde partie, la pierre arc-en-ciel. Le livre fut confié aux gardiens de la crypte, qui installèrent un village non loin de celle-ci. Les enfants de Cornélius et Natalia faisaient partie de ses gardiens, se sentant obligés de réparer les erreurs de leur père. La pierre fut elle laissé quelque part dans la forêt, gardée par celle-ci, qui elle-même s'alimenterait de l'énergie sauvage et incontrôlable de la pierre. C'est ainsi que sont nés le village et la forêt de Vaulanne. Telle est la légende racontée par nos ancêtres.

-T'as le livre sous la main pour connaître l'histoire où...

-Oui, je l'ai dans les mains, d'ailleurs.

-T'as fini ?

-Oui.

-PARFAIT !

-WWHHHAAAHHH !" Bob fit un vol plané, lâché par un Théo visiblement agacé de porter ce mage qui radote.

"Donc, reprit Shin tout en continuant à courir, la pierre arc-en-ciel est la raison pour laquelle cette forêt se défend, c'est ça ?

-En effet.

-Et le rapport avec notre fantôme ?

-Nous allons vers les cryptes, le repère du fantôme. Si ça se trouve, lui et la sorcière ne font en fait qu'une seule et même entité. Mais on ne peut pas encore le savoir. Je peux me tromper et la sorcière est peut-être toujours scellée.

-Avec notre chance, ça m'étonnerait, marmonna Grunlek.

-Grun a raison, on est poisseux, rajouta Théo.

-On verra, dit Bob. En attendant, les gens, je crois qu'on vient de revenir au cimetière !"


	16. Chapitre 15 : La crypte

De là où étaient les aventuriers, ils pouvaient voir qu'il y avait toujours de l'agitation au village. La nuit était tombée, et il y avait énormément de lumière qui provenait du bourg. Peut-être des des dizaines, voire une centaine de torches. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si c'était toujours à cause d'eux ou si si autre chose préoccupait les villageois. Mais une chose était sûre, la lumière des torches semblait quitter le village pour se diriger vers le cimetière. Il fallait prendre une décision très rapidement. Les quatre amis décidèrent d'entrer dans la crypte avant leur arrivée. Le plus dur restait d'ouvrir la porte qui était scellée magiquement ce matin.

Il pénétrèrent rapidement dans le cimetière, se dirigèrent vers la crypte, et constatèrent avec étonnement que la porte était tout simplement grande ouverte.

"Un piège ? Demanda Théo.

-Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Bob. Le problème, c'est que notre adversaire, quel qu'il soit, se trouve à l'intérieur. On va donc devoir se jeter dans la gueule du loup et entrer.

-Je suis prêt ! Dit Théo d'un air déterminé.

-Moi aussi, reprit Grunlek.

-J... Je suis absolument pas prêt... M... Mais c'est pas grave ! Je vous suis quand même, parce que que j'ai clairement pas envie de rester tout seul derrière...

-Panique pas, Shin ! Tout ira bien ! tenta de le rassurer Bob.

-Ouais... C'est vrai Shin... On va juste affronter un fantôme qui va bouffer nos âââââAAAAAMMMEEEES !

-WHHOOOUUAAHHHH !

-Théo ! cria Bob.

-Bah, quoi ? J'ai voulu lui faire une blague pour le détendre !

-Depuis quand tu sais parler aux gens, toi ?

-Bah, écoute, si t'es pas content, tu peux parler à ma place aux gens, monsieur-j'ai-des-écailles-rouges-sur-la-gueule...

-Aussi cynique que d'habitude... Grunlek, alors ! C'est un nain, ça pose moins de problèmes !

-Avec un bras et un œil mécanique ?! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Ah, t'as entendu ça, Grunlek ? ... Grunlek...?"

Le mage et l'Inquisiteur virent alors l'archer pointer dans la direction de la crypte, et entendirent des bruits de pas lourds s'enfoncer à l'intérieur.

"GRUNLEK !"

Les trois retardataires passèrent à leur tour l'entrée de la crypte et s'enfoncèrent dans le noir le plus total. Ils dévalèrent un escalier à la lueur du bâton de Bob et de l'armure de Théo. Et après quelques minutes, ils réussirent finalement à rattraper Grunlek, qui avait réussi à les semer ils ne savent comment.

"Nous refais plus ça, OK... Hhhpppfff... Hhhhpppffff...

-Eh, Bob, tu vas bien ?

-Je suis complétement essoufflé... Mais sinon, ça va, Shin... Haaaaa...

-Pourquoi t'es entré ? Demanda Théo.

-J'ai cru entendre une voix qui m'appelait... répondit Grunlek...

-Quelle voix ?

-Une voix que j'avais déjà entendue plus tôt aujourd'hui... La voix de la jeune fille de ce matin...

-Elle serait déjà entrée ?"

Soudain, énormément de bruits de pas se font entendre. Les villageois sont entrés à leur tour. Les aventuriers faisaient face à une porte qu'ils décidèrent d'ouvrir et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle ronde avec plusieurs sorties... Ils ouvrirent celle qui se trouvait en face et se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Ils refermèrent la porte, mais décidèrent de rester derrière, pour savoir ce que faisaient les villageois. Ils pouvaient alors voir les évènements depuis les fentes de la porte en bois...

Les villageois arrivèrent, munis de torches. Ils semblaient être tous là. Le maire se trouvait devant. Aucun ne possèdait d'armes. On pouvait entendre quelques pleurnichements d'enfants. Le maire s'avança et se mit alors à crier :

"Ma fille ! Ma fille adorée ! Nous sommes de retour ! Nous sommes prêts à écouter tes ordres !"

C'est alors qu'une masse transparente sortit du sol devant le maire :

"Père... Je suis là." Le fantôme se tenait devant les villageois. Le maire Derutwon semblait avoir la larme à l'œil.

"On y est presque, ma fille ! On y est, Luna, ma princesse ! Les aventuriers se trouvent quelque part dans les environs du village. Ils n'auront sûrement pas abandonné leurs affaires à l'auberge. Une fois qu'ils seront revenus, nous te les amèneront. Ainsi, tu pourras revenir définitivement à la vie et les autres habitants n'auront plus à essayer de te garder avec nous ! Ils pourront revenir vivre au village !

-C'est vrai, Père, ils pourront revenir... Je pourrai revenir... Mais j'ai encore besoin des aventuriers... Et au nom de l'Amour et de la Paix que vous ai véritablement appris, vous pourrez convaincre tous les humains de cette planète de cesser leurs violences, tout comme vous l'avez fait pour moi... Je vous en remercie encore...

Maintenant, nous allons nous diriger vers l'autel de la résurrection. Là-bas, je vais exceptionnellement vous donner des armes pour capturer les aventuriers... Leur nécessaire sacrifice permettra ma renaissance et l'accomplissement de nos objectifs grâce à toute-puissance magique qui s'échappera de mon corps. Je deviendrais une déesse, et ensemble, nous pourrons enfin vivre en harmonie...

En avant, suivez-moi par cette porte. Et suivez-moi à tout prix. Il y a beaucoup de pièges mortels en ce lieu, je vous le rappelle."

Ils prirent la porte située à gauche en entrant dans la salle depuis la surface. Tous s'y engouffrèrent. La dernière chose que l'on entendit fut le fantôme, ce fantôme qui avait l'apparence et la voix de la jeune fille des bois enchantés, dire :

"Et surtout, que personne ne reste dans la salle ou prenne un autre couloir... Pour éviter que des bandits ou des monstres nous suivent, je vais lâcher les gardiens de cette crypte partout sauf sur notre chemin... Alors, gare à vous... Ils sont aussi féroces que celui de la forêt..."

La voix se tût, la porte de gauche se ferma à double tour, tandis que la porte du centre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître des bêtes monstrueuses et affamées, ainsi que quatre hommes aussi blêmes que le fantôme, n'ayant pas encore osé se retourner pour regarder à quoi ressemblait leur prochain cauchemar...


	17. Chapitre 16 : Gastronomie souterraine

"Surtout, les gars, vous vous limitez aux zones qu'on nous a donnés, et surtout pas sur les chemins qu'elle a interdit.

-Tss... C'est complètement con ! C'est là qu'il y a les meilleurs repas !

-T'as envie d'avoir des problèmes avec elle ?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Les mecs, j'ai tellement faim...

-Calme-toi, Famine...

-Mais, Mort, j'ai la dalle... Et toi, Pestilence ? Comment tu fais pour rester si calme ?

-Je me contrôle et je ne me plains, contrairement à Guerre et toi.

-Nyah, nyah, nyah...

-Je voulais te demander, Mort, reprit Pestilence, quels sont nos ordres ?

-Nous devons dévorer, comme d'habitude, tous les intrus. Mais cette fois-ci, si on croise quatre types plus forts que les autres, armés et dangereux, on les tue, on peut les dévorer, mais il faut surtout apporter leurs âmes à la patronne...

-¨Pourquoi ? demanda Mort. Ils sont importants ?

-Il semblerait...

-Ils ressemblent à quoi ?

-Euh... Un type en armure, un nain au bras mécanique, un archer encapuchonné, et un mage avec une robe classique, mais surtout, des écailles.

-J'aime pas les écailles...

-T'es jamais content, c'est ça, Guerre ?

-Il y a de bien meilleurs morceaux sur l'autre chemin...

-Bon, on est arrivé devant la porte, j'entends la maîtresse, alors on fait moins de bruit..."

...renaissance...suivez-moi...

"Dites, les gars ?

-Chut ! Famine ! Tu va nous faire remarquer !

-Je sais, Mort... Mais... Vous sentez pas une présence dans le coin ?

-Hmmm... Maintenant que tu le dis... Mais j'avoue avoir moi-même un peu de mal dans le noir... Oh, je crois que ça va être notre tour !"

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, et la lumière éblouit alors les gardiens de la crypte, crées de toute pièces par leur maîtresse grâce à la magie. C'est alors, qu'en baissant légèrement les yeux, ils virent quatre personnes retournées, regardant vers la salle, tous presque recroquevillés, comme dans l'attente d'un évènement pour pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Les gardiens, trouvant la tâche trop facile, et décidant de jouer un peu avec leur nourriture, se penchèrent un peu vers la fameuse gastronomie que leur chef leur avait vanté, et dirent en même temps à l'oreille de ces proies faciles...

"Bouh !"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Jamais de toute leur vie ils n'auraient cru voir courir des êtres humains aussi vite. Parcourant toue la salle de long en large, ils semblaient complètement paniqués et blêmes. Les quatre gardiens se mirent à chacune des sorties de la salle et commencèrent à tourmenter les pauvres âmes errantes en les bousculant violemment. Mais, comme un réflexe de survie, le type en armure se calma rapidement, regarda autour de lui, et sembla se diriger vers la porte prise par la maîtresse. Famine était là pour s'interposer, et il n'était pas d'humeur à laisser échapper sa nourriture.

Famine sauta alors sur l'humain pour commencer à lui déchiqueter chacun de ses membres. Mais la proie se défendit, attrapa le gardien surpris comme si elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant (?) et le jeta sur Pestilence qui gardait la sortie de la crypte, pourtant à dix mètres. Le type en armure tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte, mais sans succès. Il se retourna, analysa à nouveau la situation, et prit cette fois la décision... De prendre la sortie inverse. Mort se demandait pourquoi il ne prenait pas la sortie, mais se rendit compte que le type voulait en fait aller plus profondément dans la crypte. C'est lui qui gardait cette dernière sortie, celle à droite en entrant dans la crypte. Guerre gardait celle d'où ils venaient eux-même.

Le type en armure attrapa ses compagnons les uns après les autres en plein vol pendant qu'ils paniquaient, leur faisant reprendre leur esprits. Ils étaient prêts au combat.

Les gardiens se préparaient à riposter. Leurs proies se dirigeaient vers Mort et la porte qu'il gardait. Ils se rassemblèrent donc pour faire barrage et essayer de les tuer. Le casse-croûte n'allait quand même pas se barrer comme ça. L'épéiste s'élança et tenta un coup d'estoc. Mort l'esquiva sans problème, mais se prit un coup du nain. Des flèches de glace volaient et touchaient. Depuis quand la nourriture résiste comme ça ? Les trois attaquants, le nain, l'archer, et l'épéiste s'écartèrent soudainement au son de la voix du dernier, le mage :

"Les gars ! Dégagez ! OH, CRÉATURES DES ENFERS ! HORS DE NOTRE CHEMIN !

-Euh, un peu de respect, s'il vous plaît...

-Famine, je crois que ce n'est guère le moment !

-Pestilence, t'es rabat-joie...

-ATTTENTION ! cria Guerre.

-Un lance-flammes !" finit Mort.

Ils esquivèrent de justesse, et, encore sonnés par la puissance de l'attaque qui aurait peut-être pu les tuer, ils constatent que la porte était maintenant ouverte. Ils avaient réussi à s'enfoncer dans la crypte. Un choix s'imposait : fallait-il les poursuivre et risquer de laisser l'entrée de la crypte sans défense, ou rester et les laisser et les laisser faire ? De plus, eux-même pouvaient pouvaient tomber dans les pièges mortels... Mais en théorie, personne ne viendra ici la nuit à part les fous ou ceux qui y sont obligés. De plus, leurs âmes semblent intéresser la maîtresse. S'ils pouvaient bien se faire voir... Encore fallait-il les poursuivre et les rattraper. Et ils avaient tellement faim... La décision était prise. La chasse pouvait commencer...


	18. Chapitre 17: Labyrinthe fatal

Ils se savaient coursés, mais ne voyaient pas comment s'en sortir. Ou peut-être que si. Battre le fantôme. Mais arriver jusqu'à lui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Surtout avec les gardiens à leurs trousses. Et puis se posait la question de l'identité du fantôme. La fille du maire Derutwon ? Ce dernier les avaient clairement manipulés pour les jeter en pâture à sa progéniture. Mais ce qui n'avait pas de sens, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré cette fille auparavant. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la même personne...

Alors qu'ils discutaient et que Bob allait émettre une hypothèse, ils furent stoppés dans leur course par un mur qui n'était pas là quand ils regardés cinq secondes plus tôt. A l'inverse, ils virent un passage s'ouvrir sur leur gauche. Difficile de dire si c'était un piège ou simplement des mouvements aléatoires. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs, c'était qu'ils étaient face à un labyrinthe aux murs mobiles. Concrètement, aucune carte ne les sauveraient. Ils allaient devoir se fier à leur instinct pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au fond de la crypte. Peut-être malheureusement sans possibilité de retour...

"Je passe en premier, dit Théo.

-T'es sûr de ton coup, là ? Lui demanda Bob.

-On a pas vraiment le choix. Si au moins Éden était avec nous, on aurait pu se servir de son flair pour retrouver les villageois... d'ailleurs, elle est où, Grunlek ? l'interrogea Théo.

-C'est vrai, putain ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle aussi, elle s'était faite enlevée avec toi ! Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

-Vous inquiétez pas, vous la reverrez rapidement, soyez-en sûr !

-Dommage... Si elle pouvait disparaître pour toujours, ça m'arrangerait...

-Tu veux quelque chose, Shin ? Un verre bien FRAPPÉ, peut-être ?!

-Non, ça va, Grunlek... répondit Shin en baissant les yeux face au regard inquisiteur du nain.

-Bon, allez, on avance avant que les autres saloperies nous rattrapent !"

Théo mena alors la petite troupe vers le nouveau passage, éclairée par son armure et le bâton de Bob. Ils prirent alors un escalier et constatèrent que les sous-sols suivants faisaient partie du même labyrinthe amovible.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cliquetis. Théo se retourna et se mit alors à hurler:

"BAISSEZ-VOUS !" Ses compagnons ne se firent pas prier et s'exécutèrent. Des flèchettes volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis qu'ils rampaient. Une fois passé ce piège, ils se relevèrent rapidement pour presque tomber dans un gouffre qui s'était d'un seul coup à ce moment-là. Déstabilisés, mais toujours en vie, ils reprirent leur course. ils entendirent alors les gardiens qui étaient toujours à leur poursuite. Ils mirent à courir encore plus vite.

Sur le chemin de leur folle échappée-belle, ils échappèrent à : des flammes sortant du sol, des piques jaillissant du plafond, un bassin rempli de poissons clairement pas amicaux, et une armée de rats qui se sont introduits dans le labyrinthe et qui les ont poursuis jusqu'à finalement quasiment tous se faire aplatir par une plaque venue du plafond. " La meule a gagnée contre les rongeurs", pensa Grunlek.

Les aventuriers continuaient de courir tout en esquivant tous les dangers qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Même si la fatigue les gagnaient, le bruit des obstacles passés réduits en miettes par les bêtes de la crypte était une motivation suffisante pour continuer sans se plaindre.

Mais même la peur ne pouvait compenser un manque d'exercice physique. Et bientôt, Bob sentit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir distancer leurs poursuivants. Il le signifia à ses compagnons, qui à part Shin, étaient eux aussi fatigués. Aucun d'eux ne savait quand finissait ce labyrinthe, ils ne savaient pas où aller, et même s'ils arrivaient au bout, vu l'acharnement des gardiens, ils seraient obligés de les affronter AVEC le fantôme. Sauf s'ils les arrêtaient ICI.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir très large et très haut. Et arrivés au bout, il n'y avait exceptionnellement aucun piège qui s'était déclenché, comme si le destin leur faisait un cadeau. Ils se retournèrent alors brusquement et firent face aux créatures parlantes qui les poursuivaient.

Épuisés, reprenant difficilement leur souffle, les aventuriers ne purent entamer la conversation. Mais étrangement, leurs adversaires semblaient eux-aussi vouloir discuter...

"Quelle étrange équipe nous avons là ! Un archer, un mage, un nain, et...

-UN MONSTRE, je vous dis ! *PPFFF* *PPPFFF*

-Ta... *PPPFFF* Ta gueule, Bob... *PPPFFF*

-Vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre entre vous ? Vous êtes vraiment bizarre... Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Mort, chef des gardiens de la crypte. Sachez que celui en noir, si vous voulez nous différenciez."

Son regard et sa posture était différents de la bête de la forêt, qui était clairement un cousin très proche. Ses compères se présentèrent aussi : le rouge était Guerre, le vert Pestilence, et le jaune Famine. Les aventuriers s'étaient finalement remis de leur course-poursuite.

"Salut, Je suis Shin, le type en bleu avec un arc.

-Grunlek, nain très apprécié de tous.

-Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyro-mage de son état.

-Je suis Théo. Et vous, vous êtes morts.

-J'aime cette façon de se présenter, dit Mort avec un sourire carnassier. En garde !" hurla-t-il finalement, tandis que Bob s'énervait contre Théo et que tous se mettait en position de combat.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Combat chaotique

Mort se jeta en premier, griffes sorties, prêt à réduire en charpie les aventuriers. Les quatre amis réussirent à esquiver, et Théo effectua immédiatement une manœuvre de contre-attaque. Malheureusement, Pestilence était aussi là, et la bête lui cracha un souffle nauséabond à la figure. L'inquisiteur tomba au sol, et se mit à tousser furieusement, comme étouffé et empoissonné par cette fumée aussi verte que la bête. Ses compagnons le virent, mais ne purent l'aider. Les trois autres bêtes les encerclaient. Guerre, le gardien rouge, se mit alors à hurler. Les aventuriers furent sonnés par ce cri, mais se ressaisirent. Shin sauta au-dessus de ses adversaires, se se mit alors à courir vers Théo. Mais Famine le rattrapa, le mordit à la jambe. L'archer sembla alors perdre toute son énergie, ses muscles s'atrophiaient, sa peau s'émaciait. Il tomba à son tour, aussi faible que s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs semaines. Enfin Mort, le gardien de couleur noire, se pencha sur Shin, et lui montra à quel point la situation était catastrophique en pénétrant la pierre avec ses griffes encore plus facilement que si c'était du beurre.

"Shin ! crièrent le nain et le mage. Il faut qu'on le sauve, reprit Bob.

-D'accord, mais comment ?

-Eh bien, je pourrais enflammer ton poing, tu pourrais alors leur foncer dessus, et...

-Et pourquoi on t'enflammerai pas toi, hein ? J'en ai marre de servir de cobaye à tes expériences !

-Ma... Mais de quoi tu parles ?! je te parle d'une strat pour sauver nos amis ! Ta puissance augmentera, et tu pourra...

-T'en a pas marre de jouer au petit chef ?! demanda Grunlek de façon énervée.

-Et toi, t'en a pas marre de toujours te plaindre qu'on fait ce que tu veux ?! répondit de la même façon Bob.

-Mage raté !

-Nain capricieux !

-Démon sans cœur !

-Cœur d'artichaut !

-Les... Les mecs... Putain... C'est le cri de tout à l'heure... C'est ça...? se lamenta l'archer.

-Oui, c'est le cas. répondit Mort avec un sourire narquois. C'est pas de chance, mais tu sembles être le seul à avoir compris fonctionnait nos pouvoirs. Mais rien que pour toi, je vais résumer. Guerre sème la zizanie, Famine affaiblit les adversaires, Pestilence aussi, mais d'une autre façon, et moi... J'achève les victimes avec mes griffes fatales !

-C'est... ringard comme nom... Ha... Ha... *tousse* *tousse*

-Rigole tant que tu le peux, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Guerre, Famine, tuez les deux idiots qui se disputent. Pestilence, je te laisse t'occuper de ta propre victime.

-OK, ça marche !", répondirent-ils en cœur.

Shin assistait impuissant à la scène. Il comprenait que Mort voulait le laisser en vie pour qu'il voit ses amis mourir. Il avait oublié de lui parler de son sadisme. Le demi-élémentaire ne savait plus quoi faire, il désespérait. Mais il eut alors une idée.

"Théo, si tu m'entends... *tousse* *tousse*"

Mort le regardait faire, intrigué par sa manœuvre, mais pas plus méfiant que cela, considérant que les aventuriers n''étaient plus une menace.

"Théo... Lors de la fête d'hier soir... *tousse*... C'est Grunlek... qui a dessiné sur ton épée avec de la sauce tomate..."

Malgré la faiblesse de la voix de Shin, et sa propre toux, Théo distingua parfaitement les mots de l'archer. dans sa tête, une seule pensée occupait son esprit :

"Ce soir, un nain doit mourir !"

Un hurlement rauque se fit entendre, résultat d'une toux importante et d'une colère sombre :

"PERSONNE NE TOUCHE à **MON** ÉPÉE ! RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGHHHH !"

L'inquisiteur se jeta dans la direction du nain, dans l'objectif d'en faire de la viande hachée pour son prochain repas. Pestilence tenta alors de s'interposer et de lui planter ses griffes dans le visage. Malheureusement, ce genre d'action est légèrement compliqué quand les parties gauche et droite du corps ont été séparées d'un coup d'épée rageur.

Théo continuait sa lancée meurtrière pour réduire le nain en charpie. Mort tenta à son tour de s'interposer, mais il dût reculer pour éviter les coups d'épées de l'Inquisiteur. Guerre et Famine ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette chose qui fonçait sur leurs proies. Le problème étant qu'ils étaient sur son chemin. La décision fut prise de s'écarter et de les laisser s'entretuer.

"GRUNLEK ! VA CREVER !

-TA GUEULE ! J'SUIS DÉJA OCCUPÉ !"

Le nain fit alors voler Théo à travers la pièce grâce à un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et il atterrit directement sur Famine qui se trouvait là. En tentant de se rattraper, l'Inquisiteur atterrit sur sa gueule et le plaqua au sol. Guerre se jeta sur l'homme en armure afin de sauver son compagnon, mais Théo n'était pas d'humeur. Il lui planta son épée dans la mâchoire tout en se levant rapidement.

Même si Famine avait survécu, Mort savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre seul face à ce monstre sanguinaire. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs calmé après sa nouvelle victime, et posa alors une question sortie de nulle part, comme un éclair de lucidité :

"Au fait, vous êtes qui, au juste ?"

Mort, abasourdi, n'en revenait pas. C'est après avoir tué deux de ses compagnons que son adversaire daignait enfin s'intéresser à leur identité.

En vérité depuis le départ, ILS étaient SES proies...

Dans la panique, voyant pour la première fois la mort devant lui, des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux du Gardien.

Les deux hommes qui se disputaient toujours dans leur coin virent la scène et se calmèrent à leur tour, en profitant même pour aller au chevet de l'archer toujours au sol.

La dernière bête avait décidé d'abandonner, et s'assit. Mort leur proposa alors de leur dire quelques mots, avant que tout ne se termine...


	20. Chapitre 19 : Les larmes d'une bête

"Nous sommes... ou plutôt nous étions les Gardiens de cette crypte. Nous sommes des créatures magiques et entièrement artificiels, crées afin de protéger ces ruines, qui sont l'antre de notre maîtresse. Sachez qu'elle sait tout ce qui se passe dans ces souterrains, et que que je n'en ai sans doute plus pour très longtemps. Ses pouvoirs sont terrifiants, elle est capable d'absorber l'énergie vitale des gens, et de manipuler leurs âmes. Elle nous a crée à partir d'âmes présentes ici-bas. Notre existence lui est entièrement dévouée...

-Pourquoi donc nous raconter tout cela ? Nous sommes ennemis, pourtant, non ? demanda Bob.

-C'est vrai, répondit la bête, mais j'ai déjà échoué dans ma mission. Je devais vous arrêter, et rapporter vos âmes à notre maîtresse, mais soyons honnêtes, je ne suis plus en état de le faire. Vous êtes plus nombreux, tous mes compagnons sont soit mort, soit gravement blessés, et moi, je n'arrête pas de trembler et de pleurer. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle la peur...

-Vous avez donc redécouvert votre humanité, compatissait Grunlek.

-Oui, sans doute... Et c'est aussi sans soute ce qui va me coûter la vie... Voyez-vous, nous ne sommes que des marionnettes pour elle. Quand elle aura senti que nous avons échoué, elle aspirera à elle les restes de notre énergie, la mienne y compris. Je mourrai donc, et peut-être renaitrai-je sous une forme, toujours à son service, et dépossédé de mes souvenirs. Même si j'en ai peu. Ou alors, je finirai en simple flux d'énergie, destiné à alimenter ses pouvoirs...

-C'est triste, dit l'archer.

-C'est ainsi...

-Vous dites donc que vous n'avez que peu de temps devant vous, que vous allez bientôt mourir. Puis-je tout de même vous poser une question avant votre trépas ?

-Faites donc, mage.

-J'ai trop peu de temps, beaucoup trop de questions, qui risquent de rester sans réponse malgré votre... "proximité" avec le fantôme. Je me contenterais donc de cette question, à laquelle vous pouvez peut-être répondre : que savez sur le gardien qui vit dans la forêt, et qui semble avoir d'autres objectifs ?

-Ha... Ha... Lui... C'est... un peu notre petit frère... Il est né peu de temps après nous. Après nous avoir créer, notre maîtresse décida que les âmes de quelques paysans, clercs, ou chevaliers ambulants ne seraient pas suffisants pour créer l'arme ultime. Elle a décidé d'utiliser une âme qu'elle avait en sa possession depuis bien longtemps, bien avant son réveil... Cette cinquième créature... malheureusement échappé à son contrôle. Elle fut incapable de se faire obéir, et nous fument dans dans l'impossibilité de stopper ce nouveau gardien, et de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Grâce aux villageois, on sait qu'il vit dans la forêt voisine au cimetière. Nous avons parfois tenté de le récupérer, mais sans succès. Il était bien plus fort que nous...

-C'est pourquoi que le fantôme s'est matérialisé sous la forme de la (j'en conclus qu'elle est défunte) fille du maire, afin de pouvoir dompter la bête ? Les deux semblent assez proches...

-Ha... Ha... Mon cher mage, vous ne savez pas encore tout... Mais je ne peux plus vous aider... Famine a finalement arrêter de respirer... Joli combo, aventuriers... Quant à moi, je sens qu'il est l'heure... J'espère avoir enfin droit au repos éternel..."

Mort ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. La tête adossée au mur derrière lui, les yeux à la fois fermés, mais tournés vers le plafond, le dernier Gardien de la crypte eut au final une mrt bien plus reposante que ses compagnons. Son énergie vitale fut entièrement pompée à travers les souterrains. C'était fini...

Le silence s'installa, silence d'une minute que l'Inquisiteur finit par interrompre :

"Bon maintenant qu'on a écouté ce qu'il avait à dire, et qu'on a pleuré la mort de ces créatures sanguinaires et hérétiques, est-ce qu'on peut enfin continuer à avancer ? Je rappelle qu'on a un fantôme à abattre, et des affaires à récupérer. Lumière étant bien sûr la priorité.

-J'aimerais m'opposer à ce discours sans cœur et hypocrite, mais tu as raison, pour une fois... Monsieur Je-tue-des-petites-filles-à-coups-de-bouclier.

-J'ai entendu, Grun. Et elle est pas morte.

-Qu'importe ! Il faut aussi qu'on sache ce qu'elle va faire des villageois. Il faut qu'on arrive jusqu'à elle ! reprit le nain.

-Très bien, s'exclama le mage. Nous allons donc avancer plus profondément dans la crypte. Eh, Shin, ça va aller ?

-Ou... Ouais... Ça va aller..."

L'archer se mettait difficilement sur ses deux jambes. L'Inquisiteur, radin comme toujours, avait hésité à le soigner. Surtout vu ses compétences d'archerie plus que douteuses... Mais il accepta finalement de le remettre sur pied sous la pression de Grunlek et de Bob. La petite troupe de gens pas très doués laissa donc les corps des Gardiens derrière eux, et s'enfonça à nouveau dans ce labyrinthe tordu et mortel.


End file.
